beat
by secretlovers
Summary: Inuyasha crossover. Ryuichi's niece comes to NG to play the drums on their new album. How will Kagome cope when faced with hard recordings, schoolwork and two members of Bad Luck trying to win her over? Hiro x Kagome! ADOPTED FROM DEATH BY SQUISHY!
1. Chapter 1

XOX

The crisp March afternoon made everyone present in the second floor lobby on NG Pro miserable. It had rained all day and they had barely gotten any work done. Shuichi was miserable because he'd had another fight with Yuki and was now sleeping in Hiro's spare room, Hiro had recently broken up with Ayaka because of the distance, Suguru was tired of having his time wasted, K was looking rather menacing as he polished his new Desert Eagle and Sakano was…well, he was being Sakano.

"I'm sorry Yuki!" Shuichi yelled to no one, effectively breaking the silence.

All eyes snapped toward him as tears poured from his eyes. The woman sitting at the reception desk shook her head and picked up the now ringing phone. She spoke for a few moments before hanging up and turning her attention to her paperwork.

Everyone being wrapped up in their own misery, failed to notice the raven-haired girl that had entered the lobby until she reached the reception area and spoke.

"Konnichiwa, I'm here to see Ryuichi Sakuma." She said softly.

"One moment please, I'll see if he's available." The receptionist said and got onto the intercom.

The Bad Luck team took this time to study the new comer and their jaws dropped. She had raven wing hair that framed her face perfectly and reached to just below her rear, expressive coco eyes. She had a heart shaped face and a adorable button nose. She had curves in all the right places and a nice bust size, her legs seemed to go on forever, even though she was warring jeans. she looked to be of average height, maybe slightly smaller then the average girl, but that just made her all the more appealing to the eyes. She was wearing a faded Nittle Grasper tour tee, baggy blue jeans that had been shredded at the knees and bottom, a pair of black sneakers and a few bangles on her wrists. The oddest thing that the noticed, was that she had a pair of drumsticks protruding from her left pants pocked that were dented in a few places, the black paint chipped and scratched off. The only thing stranger than her drumsticks was the fact that K hadn't shot her when she entered.

Their eyes went back to the door leading to the recording studios as they burst open to reveal Ryuichi. "Kagome!" He yelled and tackled the composed girl to the ground. "I missed you Kagome."

'Kagome' hugged him back while she attempted to pick them both up off the ground. "I missed you too Uncle Ryu."

'I thought Ryuichi was an only child.' Shuichi thought at her exclamation.

The child like singer giggled and shoved a worn pink stuffed bunny in her face. "Kumagoro too?"

She chuckled and petted the stuffies head. "Yes Uncle Ryu, Kumagoro too. How are you both?"

Ryuichi shrugged. "Good. I'm glad you came." His eyes landed on the now still forms of Bad Luck and grinned. "Kagome, come meet Bad Luck."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at her Uncle and shrugged. "Sure, I'd love too."

"Okay great!" Ryuichi took her hand and lead her to them, pointing them out one at a time. "This is Shuichi Shindou,"

"Hiya! I didn't think Sakuma-san had any siblings." Shuichi said happily as he took her hand.

Kagome received the hand and smiled. "I was adopted by his stepsister."

"This is Hiroshi Nakano. And Shu-kun, I told you to call me Ryuichi or Ryu-kun!" Ryuichi continued.

"Hey, nice to meet you Kagome." Hiro grinned.

"You too Nakano-san, your music is amazing." Kagome grinned.

Ryuichi moved her away from Hiro and placed her in front of Suguru. "This is Suguru Fujisaki."

Suguru bowed lightly. "A pleasure Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine Fujisaki-san, I haven't heard fingering as good as yours since Tohma-kun used to play for me when I was a kid." Kagome said.

"You already know K and Sakano." Ryuichi said, indicating to the gun wielding man and the one that had passed out in the corner.

"Hey K, nice Eagle." Kagome smiled.

K put down his gun long enough to hug her. "Glad someone appreciates it. How is Akira and Sota?"

"Good I guess. How's Judy?" Kagome said as she hugged him back.

K put Kagome down and picked the gun back up. "Okay, we're having problems at the moment.

"Hey! Why don't we all go out for lunch!" Ryuichi yelled. "We can go for pizza!"

Shuichi jumped up beside his idol. "Pizza! I want it with mayonnaise and octopus!"

Everyone but Ryuichi paled at the thought.

"Pizza it is. Let me go and arrange a ride for us all." K said and left.

XOX

At the pizza place, Shuichi and Kagome were deep in conversation, while Hiro and Suguru looked on. Having out voted Shuichi and Ryuichi on the mayo pizza, everyone had a slice of the classic cheese in front of them.

"Are you kidding me! I have searched everywhere for one of those!" Shuichi squealed.

"Yeah, I brought two of each when they came out. You can have one of you want Shindou-san." Kagome replied, taking a bite of her pizza. "They only came out in America, so I asked Tohma-kun to bring them back for me."

"Wow, my own Nittle Grasper collectors cups! Thank you Kagome!" The pink haired singer leapt from his seat and into Kagome's lat. "Suguru is Tohma's cousin did you know that?"

Kagome lifted Shuichi from her lap and placed him back in his own seat. "Of course I do, I've been following your career since you first started. I have all your albums."

Really?" Hiro asked. "Most fans go crazy when they see us. I've had a few try and steal my hair before."

Kagome giggled. "I've grown up with Ryuichi as an uncle, Nakano-san, I'm used to it."

"Yeah, she did the drums for our seventh album." Ryuichi declared, going into 'proud uncle' mode. "And then again when we played at Shibuya gardens."

"Uncle Ryu, don't tell everyone that." Kagome muttered, sinking into her seat.

Shuichi squealed again and leaped back into her lap. "That's where I've seen you before! I saw that concert on TV! I even taped it! You're very good. How old are you?"

"Er…" Kagome blushed and patted his head. "Thank you Shindou-san, it means a lot coming from you. And I'm seventeen."

K, who had been surprisingly silent during the whole meal, spoke up. "She was only twelve when she did the live set. I was so proud of her."

"Thanks K, it was fun." Kagome smiled. "Scary, but fun."

"What was more scary, the screaming fans or getting mobbed by those fans after?" Ryuichi laughed.

"K's one man action movie! Twelve year olds shouldn't be subjected to random searches and having to watch grown men stomp around claiming that the ninja's have spies everywhere!" Kagome joined in the laughter with her uncle, soon being followed by Hiro and Shuichi.

XOX

After dropping Shuichi off at Yuki's apartment, K off at his house and Sakano off at his, Ryuichi, Hiro, Kagome and Suguru were at in the back of the limo deciding what to do.

"I think we should go to a club. What do you think Fujisaki-san?" Kagome said, turning to the boy on her right.

"I'd have to ask Tohma first Kagome, I'm staying with him now." Suguru replied.

Kagome bounced in her seat, then onto Suguru's lap. She batted her eyelashes an smiled cutely. "Can I ask him please? It's been too long since I've seen Tohma-kun."

Suguru blushed and shot a glare at Hiro who was trying to hide his laugh behind his hand. He pushed Kagome off his lap, but smiled anyway. "Sure Higurashi-san."

"Ah, call me Kagome Fujisaki-san. Higurashi-san makes me feel like my mother." Kagome smiled. "You too Nakano-san."

"Can do Kagome, only if you call me Hiro." Hiro said to her.

"And me Suguru." He added.

Kagome relaxed into her seat between the guitarist and keyboardist, shooting a grin at her uncle opposite. "So, how long till we get there?"

XOX

Tohma untangled himself from his wife to answer the door. They _had _been enjoying a nice relaxing evening at home. He walked barefoot to the door, expecting to see his cousin on the other side, having forgotten his key. What he didn't expect however, was to get glomped.

"Tohma-kun!" Ah, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "I missed you!"

He picked them both up and hugged the offending person. "Kagome-chan! It has been too long hasn't it? Are you here to do the new album?"

Kagome released and composed herself. She was prone to random outbursts of glomping, part of the Sakuma family, it was expected. Most of the time, she was calm. "You know it! I'm doing school by correspondence while we work on it. But that's not why I'm here."

Tohma pouted cutely at her. "Don't you love me anymore Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course I do Tohma-kun, but I came to ask a favour. Can Suguru-san come clubbing with us tonight please?"

"Ah, I don't know. Come in and ask Mika, she's been asking about you lately." Tohma replied.

Kagome replied by running into the living room. A loud 'Mika!' followed by an 'eep' alerted the four men standing in the lobby that Kagome had reached her intended target. Tohma and Ryuichi exchanged knowing looks and walked into the living room where Kagome and Mika were smiling and giggling like schoolgirls.

"So, how are your brothers?" Kagome asked. It was common knowledge that she and Yuki had been friends for a while. He was ver protective of her and usually stopped by when his book tours reached Kyoto.

"Good actually. Tatsuha is still obsessed and Yuki is happy. Well, as happy as he can be. Have you spoke to him recently?"

Kagome placed a finger on her chin in thought. "He called me a few weeks ago upset. He said he had a fight with his lover and threw him out and that he didn't know what to do. I told him that he shouldn't sweat the small stuff and if the guys is as in love as he is, then he'd come back. I'd like to meet this 'Shu' guy he's with, Yuki's never been so happy."

"Yeah, Yuki deserves a little happiness." Mika replied.

"Mika-chan, can Suguru come clubbing with us tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Sure! The boy needs a break from school work and band work. Just take care of him okay."

"I will Mika-chan." Kagome kissed Mika on the cheek before turning and grabbing Suguru's hand. "Lets go!"

XOX


	2. Chapter 2

XOX

Her hair flicked around her face as she pounded away. Blowing a puff of air upward, Kagome whacked the snare once more before placing a hand on the symbol and stopping all noise. Ryuichi placed the Mic down and leapt over the drum kit.

"Kagome, that was wicked! I don't think we need to redo it, what did you think Nariko?" He yelled.

Nariko smiled. "It was nice Kagome, I'm glad you decided to do it for us."

_**Bang!**_

The members of Nittle Grasper and Kagome jumped p into the air as the door came crashing open, K standing in its place. "Good job you guys. Kagome, Tohma wanted a word with you."

The shell-shocked girl could only nod and follow. They walked to Tohma's office in surprising silence. Once they got there, Tohma ushered her in and instructed K to go back to supervising Bad Luck's recording session.

Tohma smiled warmly at Kagome while he spoke. "Kagome, I don't know if you'll agree to this, but hear me out okay?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing Tohma-kun, what is it?"

"I want you to go on tour with Nittle Grasper next month." He said. "I know this is short notice, but it's been in the works for a while and they don't know about it yet. It's mainly to promote the new album and since you're working on it with them, I wanted you to go too. Bad Luck will be going too, but I haven't told them yet either. So, will you do it?"

Kagome looked at Tohma for a few moments, trying to process what he had just said. "Um…are you sure you want me to go? I mean, yeah, it would be fun with Uncle Ryu, but I have schoolwork and will Nittle Grasper even want me there too? I'm just a kid compared to them."

"Kagome, you've played with us before. At twelve you were at your first concert and we all found you to be very professional about it. Come on, I'll be there too. I'm leaving NG in the hands of Mika so I can come back for this tour and as for schoolwork, I'm getting a tutor for Suguru so you can work with him. Please?" Tohma had a serious look on his face that was foreign there.

Kagome sighed. She'd grown up spending summers with her uncle and playing music with him. "Sure Tohma-kun, I'll do it. But, can I tell Uncle Ryu?"

Tohma's face spread into a wide grin. "Of course Kagome, I was going to tell him after I got the okay from you anyway. I really appreciate you doing this, Ryuichi was been trying to get this to happen again for the past couple of years."

Kagome walked behind his desk and hugged him. "We'll make this a great tour Tohma, I promise."

XOX

Kagome bounced into the cafeteria where she knew Ryuichi would be. She sat down beside a worse for the wear Suguru and beamed at her uncle. "Uncle Ryu, I need to talk to you after you eat please."

Ryuichi nodded. "Good stuff I hope, you know I hate it when bad news comes from you Kagome na no da!"

"Kagome, how are you today?" Shuichi beamed at her once he returned to the table.

"Great thanks Shindou-san, how are you?" She replied.

"Happy as always! I heard that you're recording now, are you enjoying it?" He asked.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "It feels great to be back in a studio again, I missed it."

Shuichi cocked his head to the side in confusion, before smiling again. "Oh right! You did an album with Nittle Grasper before didn't you! Actually, while I have you here…" He pulled his copy of the seventh album out of his picket. "Can you sign this please?"

Kagome giggled. "Sure Shindou-san, but only if you sign mine!" She replied, taking out a copy of Rage Beat that she was listening to on the train ride to the studio.

The two swapped CD cases and signed. Handing them back, Kagome turned to Hiro and Suguru. "Would you guys mind signing too?"

Hiro flashed her a grin and signed. "Anything you want Kagome." He handed the case to Suguru.

Suguru removed a hand from his pounding head and signed. "There you go."

Kagome laughed and took it back. "Awww, still in pain ne?"

"You have no idea." Suguru replied and went back to cradling his head.

"What did happen last night?" Shuichi asked.

XOX Flashback XOX

Bodies were scattered throughout the club, but at a small table four people sat quietly talking.

"This is boring, I think we should have a little more fun." Kagome sighed.

"What do you suggest Kagome?" Suguru said.

"I think we should have a little competition." Kagome grinned evilly and pointed to Hiro and Suguru. "Between you two. You each take a bottle of Sake, and see who can drink it first."

Hiro eyed up the competition and nodded. "Sure, I'll do it. What does the winner get?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever they want. You in Suguru?"

"Sure!" Truth be told, Suguru was just a little drunk as it was. Who knew a half a bottle of vodka could do that to a person? "You get the drink, and I'll win!"

Ryuichi smiled at his niece. "You know what you're doing right? I don't think Tohma would like it if we dropped of his cousin off, pissed."

Kagome waved his concerns away. "Uncle Ryu, we can bring them both back to the hotel I'm at, no one will ever have to know."

Ryuichi shook his head. "Great! I'll be back in a few with two bottles of sake."

True to his word, Ryuichi returned a few moments later with two bottles of sake and two glassed. He placed on of each down in front of the guys and returned to his seat.

"You're going down Fujisaki." Hiro said and grabbed the bottle.

Suguru snorted. "Tch, yeah right Nakano."

XOX End XOX

"So that's why you were late this morning!" Shuichi laughed.

A few shots rang trough the air and stopped the laughter emitting from the table. K's voice sounded out. "Bad Luck I want you back in the studio in five minutes or you all get a shot to the head!"

The band scattered leaving Kagome and Ryuichi at the table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about darling?" Ryuichi asked.

Kagome smiled and tugged on his sleeve. "Tohma told me that Nittle Grasper is going on tour with Bad Luck next month and he wants me to go along with you guys!"

Ryuichi squealed and hugged her maniacally. "This is wonderful! Ooh, I can't wait to tell Akira, she'll be so proud of you!"

"Yeah, mum's gonna be happy! Oh, and I'm going to see Eiri in a few so, I might be back late. Do you still want me to stay with you Uncle Ryu, wont I be a bother?" Kagome explained.

Ryuichi shook his head and dropped his niece. "You're family Kagome, I want you to stay."

"Thanks Uncle Ryu." She smiled. "Hey, I'm gonna go k?"

"Have fun darling, when you get back, Kumagoro and me will be waiting!" Ryuichi waved her off.

XOX

Eiri Yuki growled in irritation. He had just gotten into a decent groove when his damned door began ringing. "Hang on damn it! I'm coming!"

He yanked the door open and growled at the visitor. "What!"

"Did I come at a bad time Eiri?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh." Yuki felt bad for growling at her. "Sorry, I thought you was some of those damn fundraisers again. Come in."

Kagome smiled and entered, leaving her shoes at the door. She walked up the few steps to the living room. "Still the minimalist I see. How have you been?"

Yuki sat down on the couch and motioned her to do the same. Lighting up a cigarette, he spoke. "Alright I guess. What are you doing in Tokyo?"

Kagome took the offered seat. "Recording with Uncle Ryu and NG. I haven't seen you in a while so I thought I'd stop by and see how you are. How are things with you and lover boy?"

"You mean the brat? Great actually, he's less bothersome than he used to be." He took a pull on his cigarette before continuing. "How is your mother?"

She shrugged. "Old. I haven't seen Tatsuha in a while, is he still after Uncle Ryu?"

"Unfortunately." He got up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want a coffee?"

"I'd love one thank you. How is your writing going? Are you still doing it?" She called to him.

Yuki came back with two cups and set them on the table. "Yeah. I was working when you came by."

"Sorry, do you want me to go?" Kagome asked.

"No. It's been a while since I've seen you, and you're one of the only people I can tolerate. What have you been doing? Are you still with that brat? What was his name…? Inuyasha?" He said.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and placed it back down. "No, we broke up a while back. And he wasn't a brat, he just had some issues."

Yuki snorted. "Sure, if you can call permanent PMS issues."

Kagome glared at him. "Eiri, you know as well as I do that the stick up his ass wasn't half the size of the one up yours."

"Whatever." Yuki said. "Are you seeing anyone else?"

XOX

Shuichi came home that night and noticed an unfamiliar pair of shoes by the door. What puzzled him further was when he heard laughter. Yuki's, and that of a female. He stomped up the stairs and began yelling. "Yuki! Are you cheating on me?"

"Shindou-san?" Kagome looked shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki sighed. "Hey brat, how was your day?"

Shuichi looked between the two with his left index finger mimicking the motion of his eyes. "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Eiri, you never told me what you are doing here." Kagome replied.

"I live here!" Shuichi all but yelled.

Realization hit Kagome full force and she nodded. "Oh, so _you're_ the 'Shu' that Eiri is in love with! You're very lucky Shindou-san, Eiri is a nice guy."

"How do you know Yuki?" Shuichi said.

"Tohma-kun introduced us when he and Mika began dating. I was one of the bridesmaids at their wedding." Kagome explained. "We've been friends for a while. Eiri, I should get going, I told Uncle Ryu that I'd try not to be home too late. " She got up and went to put her shoes on.

Yuki walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow Kagome, we'll go for coffee or something."

"That'd be nice. I'll be in the studio until about four, after that I'm free." She replied. "Ja!"

XOX

Kagome walked down the near empty streets to her temporary home with Ryuichi. It was about seven at night and had just gotten dark so she didn't trust the subway. She shoved her hands into her hoody pocked and sped up a little. Car's past her at a high speed and she felt no need to worry about walking. That is, until a motorbike pulled up beside her.

Kagome swung her bag at the driver as he got off and yelled. "I swear to god, I don't have any money and I'll kick your ass if you touch me!"

The driver removed his helmet and grinned at her. "Hey, Kagome, it's only me."

She lowered her bag and got a good look at her 'attacker'. "Hiro? Jeez you scared me!"

"Sorry." He said. "Do you need a ride? I have an extra helmet."

"Sure, that would be nice." Kagome shrugged. "Beats walking in the cold."

Hiro tossed her the spare helmet and put his back on. " Hold on tight. You're staying with Sakuma-san right?"

"Yeah, do you know the way?" Kagome asked as she climbed on behind Hiro. "Or do you need directions?"

"No, I think I'll be good. He lives near NG right?" He replied as he started his bike.

Kagome nodded into his back and they sped off into the night.

XOX


	3. Chapter 3

XOX

_His hands traced the delicate curves of her body, drinking in the lithe brunette writhing under his touch. She moaned and bucked up as his hands splayed across her breasts, teasing, testing. Capturing her lips, he enticed another moan from her, swiftly thrust his tongue into her mouth and tasting heaven. His hands traveled lower, toying with her navel piercing. His tongue moved and whispered along the trails his hands had left. She bucked once more and called out his name._

"_Kagome." He moaned._

K shot up in bed sweating. He panted hard and looked to his bedside clock. It was five am. Once he caught his breath, his mind drifted back to the disturbing, yet…_enticing_ dream he had just woken from. He couldn't get the writhing figure of Kagome out of his head. He got up and headed to the shower, oblivious of the problem caused by the dream.

"She's eleven years my junior for fucks sake!" He growled at the tiles in his shower. "Younger than the band I manage! Damn it Kagome what have you done to me!"

XOX

Across town on the Sakuma penthouse apartment, Kagome was just waking. It was five thirty and she had to make breakfast for herself and her uncle, take her morning run, come home and get ready to face another day of recording with the band she loved. It was going to be hard, seeing as she was to go on tour with Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. She disentangled herself from the sheet and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee. Attaching her MP3 to her arm, she slipped into her sneakers and out the door.

Kagome came back an hour later, sweating profusely and feeling refreshed. She took a towel and slipped into the shower. After her shower, she stood in front of her closet trying to decide on what to wear for work that day. Hiro was taking her out on his motorcycle after work to show her the city so she needed to take that into consideration. She sighed and walked over to her drawers, pulling out a cute black panties and bra set and a pair of close threaded fishnet tights. Pulling them on, her attention went back to her wardrobe. Kagome pulled out a red plaid skirt that sat just above her knees and a baby tee that said 'Piss me off, I dare you!' on sparkly silver lettering. She grabbed a pair of socks, her leather jacket and her black army boots and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Ryuichi before he woke up.

She had just put the chocolate pancakes on the table when her uncle burst in.

"OHAYO DEAR NIECE! BREAKFAST SMELLS GOOD!" Ryuichi yelled with a huge ass grin before sitting at the table.

Kagome placed a cup of his favourite raspberry tea in front of him and kissed his cheek. "Ohayo Uncle Ryu, Kuma-chan. I made you my special extra chocolately pancakes. I also called the driver and told him to take the morning off because its such a nice day and we will be walking."

Ryuichi smiled. He loved having his niece with him, so full of happiness and life. "Aren't you feeling sparkly today."

"Yup!" Kagome smiled. "Now eat up so we can go."

XOX

NG Pro was having a slow day. The phones were almost silent and the recording rooms were almost unused with the exception of the two bands rehearsing for their up coming tour. Kagome had rehearsed the songs she was performing with Nittle Grasper and was now wandering aimlessly through the halls, waiting for someone to come and tell her that Bad Luck was ready for her. K had been avoiding her all day and the poor girl was at a loss as to why. She turned a hall and bumped into some one.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, offering her hand to the person she crashed into.

Said person accepted the hand and smiled at her. "I should have been watching where I was going, my apologies."

Kagome smiled back at the now identified male. "No worries, I'm just being my usual clumsy self. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Are you new here?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not really, I've know this place like the back of my hand. Speaking of which." She stuck her left one out. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He took her hand and shook. "Taki Azaiwa. Have we met before?"

"Probably not. I haven't been here in years." She replied. "Where are my manners? Nice to meet you Azaiwa-san, do you work here?"

"Yeah, I'm the singer from ASK." Taki grinned.

"Who?" She said, momentarily dumbstruck.

Taki raised and eyebrow at her question. "ASK, we're one of the bands signed to NG."

"Oh." Kagome nodded realization evident on her face. "Oh! ASK! Yeah, Tohma-kun has mentioned you before."

"Really? How do you know Seguchi-san?" He cocked his head to the side. "Are you just some fangirl?"

Kagome chuckled. "Heavens no! I'm Ryuichi Sakuma's niece!"

"Really? I didn't know he had any siblings." Taki replied.

Kagome nodded. "I was adopted by his stepsister when I was a baby."

"Kagome, Shuichi needs you in the studio now, are you here?" K's voice rang out in the hall.

"Sorry Azaiwa-san, I have to go." Kagome said.

Taki just nodded. "Are you Shindou's assistant or something?"

"Again, no. I'm playing the drums for the upcoming tour with Bad Luck and NG. I'll see you around." Kagome gave a small bow.

"Kagome?" K said again.

"Coming K!" She called back and left a confused Taki in the hall.

XOX

Kagome found herself getting odd looks from K through the whole practice. It unnerved her a bit because every time she looked in his direction, the American would look at his feet, the papers in front of him or Sakano. Basically, anywhere but her.

Shuichi stopped singing and Kagome pounded out the last few beats before placing her drumsticks down and getting up. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. Shuichi took this opportunity to dive over her kit and hug her.

"You were great Kagome! Keep that up and we'll have to make you a permanent fixture!" He beamed.

Kagome smiled back and got them both up. " Thanks Shindou-san," Shuichi glared at her. "Sorry, Shuichi, but you were awesome! I love being here! This is so much better than being at home and listening to the girls in my school blab about some guy or another." She took a moment to think before laughing.

Shuichi bounced happily. "What? Can you tell me so I can laugh with you?"

Kagome nodded. "Its just, you guys and Eiri are usually the topic of conversation. It's just ironic how they're the ones lusting after you lot and I'm sitting here in a studio with you guys. Makes a girl feel all sparkly inside ya know? I bet Ayumi would hate me forever if she knew that while she was slaving over math homework last night, I was having coffee with her precious Eiri Yuki!"

Shuichi started to laugh too. "I see the funny side of it! I'd have given my life to just see Ryu-chan in person a few years back, and now I share a stage with him!"

Suguru put his keyboard away and turned to the now hysterical with laughter pair and smiled at Kagome. "Are you busy tomorrow Kagome? I don't think we're doing any recording and thought maybe you'd like to grab lunch."

Kagome stopped laughing and nodded. "Sure, meet you here at noon?"

"Sounds good." He nodded. "Well, I'm going to meet Tohma-san and head home. See you tomorrow Kagome."

"Kay, bye Suguru!" She waved him off.

Hiro came back from the bathroom and looked at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yep, bye guys." Kagome smiled.

"Wait!" Shuichi said, blocking the door. "Where exactly do you think you're going Hiroshi Nakano? And where are you taking Kagome?"

Hiro blushed. "I'm taking Kagome out on my bike."

"Okay have fun!" Shuichi said before taking off with a yell of 'I'm coming Yuki!'

XOX

Kagome pulled her arms tighter around Hiro's waist as they sped through the city. It was a really pretty night and so far they hadn't stopped for anything. He was taking her to his favorite sushi bar for dinner and then maybe a nice drive to one of the many shrines that littered the edge of the city. Kagome was having the time of her life. Her head resting against his back, she squeezed on the leather-covered chest as he took another turn. Hiro smiled under his helmet, not being able to come up with any other time when he felt so comfortable with a woman. You'd never be able to tell, but they usually put him on edge and made him rethink his actions before he took them. But with Kagome, Hiro felt he could be himself and just relax. He stopped the bike outside of 'Yuri's Sushi Bar' and turned off the ignition. Both occupants hopped off and removed their helmets.

"Well, that was a fun ride." Kagome said.

Hiro merely nodded. "Come on, they have the best tuna sushi."

The hostess led them to a small table at the back, illuminated by a few paper lanterns. She placed the menus in front of them and left to receive their drinks.

"I haven't told you how gorgeous you look today have I?" Hiro said to her.

Kagome blushed cutely. "Thanks, you said we was going to be out on your bike so I dressed appropriately." She let her eyes roam over his casually dressed for, taking in how the plain black tee and faded blue jeans made him look. "You look pretty good yourself Hiro."

The hostess came back with their drinks and informed them that their waitress would be right with them.

"So," Hiro started. "Are you having a good time?"

Kagome put her beer down and nodded. "Yeah I am. I haven't been on a good date in years. Thanks for bringing me here."

If possible, Hiro's grin grew wider. 'She called this a date!' His mind buzzed from the excitement.

The two talked for a good few beers, a couple of plates of sushi and some tea before realizing that it was past ten and they should probably go home.

XOX

Hiro's bike pulled up in front of Kagome's temporary home and she hopped off with Hiro following suit. They placed their helmets on the bike and Hiro, being the gentleman that he is, walked her to her door.

"I had so much fun tonight, thanks again Hiro." Kagome smiled as she stepped up to her door.

Hiro grinned back. "Yeah, I did too."

She reached up and placed a chase kiss on his lips before opening the door. "Night Hiro."

Hiro practically danced back to his motorcycle.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three am when Ryuichi's front door began to get pounded on. Kagome, knowing her uncle could sleep through the downfall of the economy, grabbed a baseball bat and padded to the door in the oversized tee that she wore to bed that night. She grasped the bat tightly in her left hand and had it on her shoulder. Kagome grabbed the door handle with her right hand and swung the door open, bat swinging in a threatening manor. She stopped rather quickly.

"K?" She said puzzled. "What the fuck are you doing here at thee in the morning?"

K staggered a little into the foyer and just smiled. "I came to see you."

Kagome put a hand over her nose. "Have you been drinking?"

He nodded and grinned wider. "You see, I'm not married any more!"

Kagome sighed, shook her head and lead him to the kitchen by his hand. She made him sit at the table while she produced a glass of water and a couple of Tylenol. "Take these, then explain."

K nodded and did as told. "Okay, I came home last night a little early to see a message on my answering machine. It was Judy. She called to tell me that the distance was killing us and that she fell in love with one of her cast mates, Devin-something-or-other. She came to the conclusion that she wanted a divorce and that I should call a good lawyer." He put his head in his hands and began to sob quietly. "You were the only person who I could come to."

"K, I don't know what to say." Kagome patted his back reassuringly. "I haven't encountered this kind of problem before, I'm only seventeen."

He moved and put his arms around her. "Please, just be here."

"Of course." She replied and held him to her.

XOX

Ryuichi didn't wake to the smell of pancakes that morning. Nor did he see his niece in the kitchen like every other day. He did however, find his old manager and friend curled around said niece on the couch. His protective reflexes went into over drive.

"Kagome, honey wake up." He smiled while pushing on her shoulder gently. No need to scare her this early.

Kagome stirred a couple of times before snuggling further back into the warmth. "G'way mum, I'dnt wanna boat with the monkey."

Ryuichi snickered a little before turning his attention back to the situation at hand. "Kagome, up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she woke with a smile before screaming at the man pressed up against her back and locking with the accusing eyes of her uncle. "I…um… ask him!" She said before running for the shower.

K woke with a pounding headache, not helped by his early morning scream. He looked at Ryuichi. "What the hell was that?"

"That." Ryuichi started. "Was the sound of my seventeen year old niece upon waking and finding herself in your arms. Care to explain?"

K rubbed his head and allowed the memories to come flooding back. "Judy called me last night demanding a divorce. I got smashed before coming here."

Protective turned to worry. "Holy shit! Are you alright?"

"I will be. Eventually. I'm sorry for coming here but I didn't know where else to go Ryuichi. I was just so beat up about it, and…oh I don't know! What am I going to do?" K cried in frustration. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ryuichi sighed. "I'm really sorry old friend, I don't know what to suggest. Ah, she didn't deserve you anyway!"

K just nodded and left for the bathroom. Ryuichi yelled out at him but was unheard. "Kagome's in the-"

_**CRASH!**_

"GET OUT! GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"-Shower." He finished and laughed his way to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. He set it on the table and waited for his friend to come back. K did so a few moments later, beet red.

"Why didn't you warn me she was in there?" He said as he sat down. "It could have saved me some pain to my already pounding head."

Ryuichi offered a small grin. "I tried, but you didn't listen na no da!"

XOX

Kagome stepped out of the shower and into a pair of ancient black shorts that came to mid calf and a plain black tee. She grabbed her denim jacket to complete the look and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the three occupants.

"Morning Uncle Ryu, K and Kuma-chan. How are you feeling this morning K?" She smiled, trying to cover up her earlier embarrassment.

K shrugged. "I'll live. It was inevitable that this was going to happen eventually, we're just too different. And it doesn't help that we live in different continents."

Kagome pulled out a mixing bowl. "Do you want pancakes too K?"

Ryuichi walked over to her and gave her a hug. "We're going out for breakfast this morning Kagome, you can put the bowl away."

"Oh, alright them." She pulled on her jacket and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Probably to Satoshi's. Where did you get the jacket?" Ryuichi asked.

She ran a hand over the faded sleeve. "This? It was a present from Inuyasha a few years back. He knew how much I loved it so he gave it to me."

Ryuichi nodded. "How is Inuyasha?"

She simply shrugged. "Don't know, we broke up a few months ago."

"Well then, let's go get breakfast!" Ryuichi smiled.

XOX

Kagome separated from her uncle and K at eleven thirty and headed to the NG building to meet Suguru. It was almost noon by the time she got there to fund him waiting. She smiled and walked over. "Hey!"

Suguru smiled back. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Sure where are we headed today?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to go to the mall or something." He replied as they began to walk off.

They arrived at the mall and Kagome couldn't help but snicker at Suguru's get up. To top off the white shirt and black pants he was wearing, he had donned a pair of large black sunglasses and a cowboy hat. It got beyond snickering and turned into full-blown laughter when he pulled a trench coat out of his bag.

"What the…snicker…are you wearing?" Kagome laughed.

Suguru blushed and began to explain. "Shuichi said I should wear this at the mall in case of, and I quote, 'the people that want my body', unquote. I seriously think I should have gone to Hiro because Shuichi had absolutely no fashion sense."

Kagome gave him one last giggle and patted his arm. "Na, you look cute in that insane cowboy kinda way."

"Cheers, I feel so much better." He said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go shopping."

XOX

It was about an hour into their date when Kagome's cell phone began to ring. She smiled at Suguru apologetically. "Excuse me a moment please."

Suguru nodded and Kagome took a few steps behind him. "Hello?…Oh hey Ayumi, how are you?" She held the phone away from her ear as a girlish squeal came through the phone, one that even Suguru could hear. "Yes I know they are…can we speed this up, I'm on a date…does it really matter who with?…Ayumi that doesn't concern you…one second." She turned to Suguru. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, whats the matter?" He replied.

She held the phone out. "Please, please make my friends life and say hi to her, she's obsessed with you and is the only one of my friends back home that knows about my insane family."

Suguru chuckled and took the phone. "Hello is this Ayumi?…Yes this is Kagome's date…we're shopping at Tokyo mall at the moment…of course, it's Suguru Fujisaki…hello? Hello?" e handed the phone back. "I think she fainted."

Kagome gave Suguru one of the infamous Sakuma Glomps and grinned. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate that. Come on, let's go get ice cream!"

So now Suguru found himself sitting in a small ice cream parlour in the mall, watching Kagome take small licks of her mocha ice cream while he tried to eat his vanilla without looking like a retard. Trying being the key word, the poor boy had it dripping on his fingers! The sound of laughter coming from Kagome made him look up.

She took out a napkin and handed it to him. "You have it everywhere Suguru. Take this and clean up."

He took the napkin and cleaned the sticky mess off of his hands before throwing it in the trash. "We should go, I have to do some homework before work tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and allowed Suguru to walk her home.

XOX

Ryuichi sighed as his frazzled brain tried to process the information that K had given him. He spoke slowly, trying to come to terms with it all. "So, you have been having weird dreams lately?"

K nodded.

"About Kagome, my _seventeen year old _niece?" Ryuichi said.

K winced but nodded anyway. "I don't know why Ryuichi, but I like it."

Ryuichi nodded and walked over to K. he slung his arms around the now terrified man and squealed. "Congratulations my friend, you're in love!"

XOX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Gravitation, I could own Hiro. If I owned Hiro, he would be mine. If Hiro was mine, NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE HIM! Umm...moving on...

XOX

Ryuichi and Kagome were sitting in the living room covered in popcorn from the fight that had commenced three minutes prior while trying to watch an American horror movie. Kagome, having taken English lessons in school, understood it easily. She had a stick of almond pocky dangling from her lips and was huddled into Ryuichi, as he was her. As the chainsaw came swinging at the girl the doorbell rang and made them both scream.

"Put the movie on pause please, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she hesitantly walked to the door. She opened it and poked her face out only. "Oh hey Hiro, what are you doing here?"

Hiro grinned sheepishly. "Actually I came to see you."

Kagome nodded and opened the door fully, ushering him in as she walked back to the living room. She re-snuggled herself back up to her uncle and stuck another piece of pocky in her mouth. "Are you gonna sit down or not?"

Hiro nodded and sat down beside her. " Hey Sakuma-san. What are you watching?"

Ryuichi gave a small nod. "Hiya Nakano-san, we're watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It's a really scary movie so I have to cuddle Kagome because Kuma-chan would get nightmares na no da! Do you want to cuddle with us?"

"No thank you Sakuma-san, scary movies don't really effect me that badly. I'm usually the one holding Shuichi when he watches them." Hiro laughed. "He hates them but always makes sure we watch them when we have a movie night."

Ryuichi nodded and covered his eyes when a really scary part came on. Kagome buried her face in his chest and whimpered a little, while Hiro looked on indifferently.

XOX

It was one in the morning and the three were still up. Ryuichi yawned and turned to the now laughing teens. "I'm going to bed Kagome, I'll see you in the morning." He sauntered off to the back of the apartment and closed the door of his room.

"Yeah, I should be heading Kagome, we have to work in the morning." Hiro said.

Kagome shook her head. "Why don't we pull an all nighter? It's been years since I've done that."

Hiro took a moment to contemplate this before answering. "Sure Kagome, we could do that. So what do you want to do first?"

Kagome tapped her finger on her chin before dashing from the room. She came back a moment later with a bottle of nail varnish remover, some cotton balls and some black nail varnish. She sat on the sofa next to Hiro and took his hand. "Okay, I'm only going to paint your forefingers and thumbs okay?"

Hiro nodded and gave her his left hand. He watched as she cleaned his nails with the remover and then painted on two layers of black. She brought his hand to her lips and began to blow gently. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Dropping his hand, Kagome picked up the other and repeated the process of clean, paint and blow. She did the same thing on herself with a loud exclamation. "Done! What do you want to do now?"

Hiro chuckled slightly. "Well, I came over on my bike so maybe you'd like to go for a ride. We could see what's open in town."

"That would be nice. Let me go get dressed k?" Kagome replied and bounded off to her room.

She slipped out of her pj pants and into a pair of faded blue jeans. She put on her denim jacket and grabbed her army boots. She walked back to the living room, sat back down and began to lace up her boots. All this took only five minutes. She stood up and offered Hiro a hand. "Come on cutie!"

"Alright gorgeous, let me just get my boots on and we'll go." Hiro replied.

Kagome nodded and leaned against the wall waiting. 'Wow, he has such a cute butt.' Was the random thought running through her mind.

Hiro stood back up and slipped on his jacket. "Ready to go?"

Kagome nodded and the two walked from the apartment and in the direction of his bike.

XOX

Hiro found that riding with Kagome was better than riding by himself. He loved the feeling of her arms around him, her head on his back. He gave a content sigh and stopped at the traffic light and looked at the car beside him. There was a guy in it, no older than Kagome herself. He felt the girl stiffen behind him and hold tighter to his chest as she said a word almost inaudibly.

"Inuyasha."

That name had bells ringing in Hiro's head but he was unable to place it. The driver of the car beside him looked over. His eyes widened and were focused on Hiro's passenger.

The guy rolled down his window. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Kagome pulled up her visor. "Hiro, could we pull over soon."

Hiro nodded. "Of course Kagome."

"Thanks." Kagome leaned toward the open window. "Inuyasha, pull over once we get past this light."

The light turned green and Hiro took off and pulled into the storefront parking area outside an all night gas station. He turned the bike off and they both dismounted.

Kagome took her helmet off and walked over to the now parking car. She pulled open the driver's door and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "How are you Inuyasha?"

"I'm doing good. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha replied. He turned off the engine and closed up the door.

Kagome nodded. "I do, but I'm spending some time with my uncle." She then noticed the person whom she was pending the night with. "Oh, Inuyasha this is Hiroshi, Hiro this is Inuyasha."

Hiro nodded. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"You too Hiro." Inuyasha replied. "So how do you know Kagome?"

"My boss is her uncles friend." Hiro said. "How do you know her?"

"We used to date." Inuyasha smiled.

"So, Inuyasha, you never told me what you're doing here?" Kagome cocked her head to the side in a cute manner.

Inuyasha locked up his car and began to walk into the gas station. "Visiting with Fluffy. He wanted me to come down for a few weeks to get away from mum."

Kagome and Hiro followed him into the store and began to look around. Kagome picked up several boxes of almond pocky and carried them to the counter. She picked up a copy of Kerrang magazine at the counter and placed that there too. "So, how is Rin doing?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Being a pain as per usual."

"Hey, we should probably get going Hiro. We still have some movies to watch and I would like to get some practice in before we go to work in the morning." Kagome smiled as she paid for her stuff. "It was nice seeing you Inuyasha, maybe we could have lunch before you go home. Tell Sesshomaru and Rin I said hi!"

Hiro nodded at Inuyasha. "It was nice meeting you Inuyasha."

"You too." Inuyasha replied.

XOX Intermission XOX

Hooray! My boyfriend took me too the mall on Saturday and got me the full series of Gravitation! I now can get the characters more into, well, character than before! I love Ryuichi in that bunny suit, and what Yuki did almost made me cry. How could he leave Shuichi like that?

XOX Intermission End XOX

Kagome and Hiro were both half asleep as they sat in the recording room that morning. They had both managed to make it through the night uneventfully. Well, almost.

XOX Flashback XOX

Hiro was trying to teach Kagome how to play Risk. The keyword there being 'trying'. "No, you roll the dice first, then move your army. It's not that hard!"

Kagome let out and inhuman growl. "If you don't shut up in the next two seconds I'm going to shove this Risk board up your nose!

XOX End XOX

Kagome was really getting into the swing on things that morning, and was pounding away on the drum kit like a woman possessed.

_SNAP!_

All music ceased and Kagome's head shot up. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she looked in horror from Shuichi to her drumstick which was currently standing of its own accord out of the skin on her snare. She grinned sheepishly, pulled out the stick and flipped the drum over. "We can fix that later." (a/n: Sorry Natalie, but I had to put that! My best friend and drummer for my high school band 'Angels of the Underworld' did that at one of our practice sessions on the schools kit!)

Shuichi started laughing. Hard. "That made my day Kagome! Do it again!"

"Sorry Shuichi, that was a big accident. Lets just get back to practice!" She smiled.

Practice resumed until Sakano came in and told Kagome that she was needed at the front desk. She nodded and got up from behind her kit. "I'll be right back guys."

Kagome walked down to the desk and smiled at the woman behind it. "Hey Kari, Sakano said you needed me?"

Kari smiled back and motioned to the two dozen pink roses sitting in a crystal vase slightly to Kagome's left. "These came for you a few moments ago. So, who's the lucky guy?"

Kagome shrugged and plucked the card from the flowers. She read it aloud for Kari to hear. "Kagome, since our meeting in the hall, I can't get you out of my head. Please call me. Taki Aizawa"

Kari smiled. "Nice, he's cute!" The phone rang and Kari looked at Kagome apologetically. "Sorry I have to get that."

Kagome nodded, picked up the flowers and walked back to the recording studio, taking a sporadic sniff of them as she walked. She placed the flowers on the small table in the room and sat back down behind the drum kit.

Shuichi took one look at the flowers and began to swoon. "Ooh! Who got flowers?"

Kagome raised to fingers in the air and grinned. "Me! Hey Shuichi, who's Taki Aizawa?"

"Oh, he's the singer for the band ASK." He answered.

"Oh, black hair droopy eyes?" She said.

Shuichi nodded with a cute look on his face. "That's the one! Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged. "He sent me the flowers."

Outside the rec. room, K dropped his gun. And his jaw.

XOX


	6. Chapter 6

**English speech will be ****underlined,**** the song lyrics however, will not.**

Well, that's all, enjoy the show! XOX

Kagome and Ryuichi turned up for work the next day in some very interesting clothes. Ryuichi was sporting a pair of pink bunny ears, a sparkly red shirt, pink long shorts and a green tie. Kagome on the other hand was wearing black cat ears, a puffed out mesh, layered midnight blue skirt that stopped just before her knees, a pair of pink and white striped tights, black L'ArcEnCiel tour tee, her denim jacket, army boots and pink and blue sparkly butterfly wings. Both were wearing pairs of fingerless black leather gloves. All eyes looked at the pair in confusion.

"You look the Halloween bomb exploded." K said.

"Says the man with more guns than common sense." Kagome teased.

"KAGOME!" Came the yell of the emotional bundle that was Shuichi as he spotted his favourite glomping target.

Kagome braced herself and intercepted him with a cry of "SHUICHI!"

"Kagome! Life is wonderful and I have a question for you?" Shuichi said as he picked himself off of the girl.

Kagome got up and dusted off her skirt. "Shoot."

Shuichi pressed his forefingers together and stared at his feet. "Can you sing for me?"

That question threw everybody off. Kagome, first to recover, tilted her head so the side in a questioning manner. "Why?"

"Well, cause…" Shuichi broke down into tears. "I want to see if you can so t-that if I need a girls voice while we're on tour for a song, I w-wont have to ask Noriko cause she scares me!"

Kagome giggled softly. "Sure Shuichi, I'll sing for you. Noriko scares me too sometimes. What do you want me to sing?"

Shuichi lit up like a kid at Christmas. "Anything you want!"

"Okay, I know a song by a really great American band called My Chemical Romance but it's sung in English, would that be okay?" She replied. Sometimes it helped to be bilingual.

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically as he pushed her up to the Mic in the recording booth that they practiced in. "Just sing for me acapella, then if you have the song at home or something, we can listen to it later.

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. "Please no one look at me, I hate it when people stare at me when I do stuff."

Everyone averted their eyes as she opened her mouth…

"_They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the book to make a citizen of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you son so they can watch all the things that you do._

_Because the drugs never work they're gonna give you a smirk cause they've got methods to keep you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspiration to shreds another cog in the murder machine."_

Kagome grinned, her eyes still closed as she got to the chorus. Her fingers drummed out the beat on the microphone. The sign of a true percussionist.

"_They all said, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less so long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me._

_The boys and the girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick you're never gonna fit in much kid._

_But if you're troubled and hurt, what you've got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did."_

Kagome was now bobbing her head and dancing a little in the confined space.

"_They all said, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less so long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me._

_All together now, Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less so long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me._

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less so long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me."_

Kagome stopped singing and opened her eyes with a loud chuckle. She shook her head and walked out to where Bad Luck was standing. "So, did you like the song?"

Hiro, Suguru and K took a second to stare at her like she was insane before laughing and nodding their heads.

Shuichi just looked confused. "I didn't understand it. Would you translate it for me later?"

"Of course I will! You wanted to hear the song anyway didn't you, music and all?" Kagome said.

Shuichi nodded. "You were great by the way. Now I won't have to ask scary Noriko!"

"Kagome may I have a word with you please?" K asked. Yes, he asked, not demanded with a gun to the head.

Kagome nodded and the two walked into the hall. "What's wrong?"

"English please, the walls have ears." K said.

Kagome's mouth made an 'o' and she reverted to her second tongue. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I wanted to invite you to the fair this weekend. The band has some time off because the tour starts in a fortnight and we all need our rest, so I thought maybe you'd want to go out with me." He explained.

Had this been five years ago when Kagome had crushed on the maniac hardcore, she would have jumped at the chance. But, age had matured her, so she had to think about it. Tch, yeah right! "Oh I would love to! I haven't been to the fair in ages! When and what time?"

K was not an easy man to surprise. This however, threw him so far off he could hear dingoes in the close distance. "Why don't we say ten Saturday morning? We can make a day of it."

Kagome gave him a small hug and a smile. "I have to get back to the studio, I think I belong to Tohma this afternoon. He wanted to go over some stuff with me before my dinner with Taki tonight. Bye K!"

"Wait, Taki. As in, Taki Aizawa, singer for ASK? Where is he taking you?" He asked.

Kagome stopped and turned around. "Somewhere called 'Nozomi'. We arranged it last night, we have reservations for eight, why?"

"Just wondering. Have fun Kagome!" K shouted as she left.

'Desire huh? We'll se about that.' K thought with a menacing smile as he walked back to where his band was practicing.

XOX

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Hiro asked the man to his left.

"Do you want Taki to get to her? You know what he's like and what he's done. Would you put it past him to do it to her too? Besides, Kagome's too good for him." He replied.

Hiro sighed. "No I wouldn't. But, Kagome should date whom she wants to. Or is it that you like her K?"

K lowered his sunglasses enough to glare at Hiro. "Of course I do, she's my best friends niece."

Hiro smiled. "So she got to you too huh? I think even Suguru likes her, and I thought the kid was gay for sure. I will admit though, she is a beauty."

"Yeah she is. I heard that you took her out to dinner. Ryuichi said that she was walking around with a smile of her face for a day after. She told him that she'd never had that much fun." K said.

Hiro smirked. Had he really had the same affect on her that she had on him? "Oh, here they come. Do you have the bug set up?"

K scoffed. "What do you take me for, an amateur?"

"Sorry, I just hate that guy with a passion and I don't want to see him get his unworthy hands on Kagome." Hiro replied. "Now, pass me those headphones please."

XOX

Taki pulled out Kagome's seat for her. He smiled at her as she thanked him and sat down himself. "So Kagome, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" She replied.

"Just random stuff, you know, what you like to do, your favorite things, music you like. Stuff like that." He said.

Kagome grinned. Maybe, just maybe, this dinner would go well. "Well, I like to play soccer with my brother, play music with my uncle and go shopping with my friends. I live with my mum and brother Sota at a shrine in Kyoto; we're actually quite close to the Uesugi shrine. I love going out with Tatsuha on his bike; he's so much fun! I actually like a wide variety of music, but my favourite bands would probably be L'ArcEnCiel, Orange Range, Do As Infinity, Bad Luck, and I like a few American bands. What about you?"

"Don't you like your uncles band?" Taki asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I've played with them so much that Tohma and Noriko told me that they consider me a member anyway, so saying that one of my favourite bands is the one that I play in would make me big headed and I'm not." Kagome explained.

Taki nodded. "Well, I like to play music, meeting fans and I'm actually pretty good at Risk."

Kagome scowled. "God I hate that game."

"Why? It's very strategic, makes you think." He said.

"Yeah I know, but Hiro tried to teach me how to play it about a week ago and I got so frustrated that I threatened to impale him on it." Kagome smiled.

"Do you hag out with Hiro often?" Taki asked, placing a drink order with the waitress.

Kagome nodded as she placed hers. "Oh yeah, me and Hiro are always doing things together. We usually stay at my place or his watching movies together. When we're at mine then we always end up watching the scary ones cause Uncle Ryu loves them but cant watch them alone. I've lost count how many times Hiro's had to deal with a Sakuma on either side! He's always good about it tho."

Taki raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "He's too good for me. I'd love someone like Hiro. Or K for that matter."

"Why?" He asked.

Kagome giggled as her reasoning came to her. "It has to be the hair! Hiro's got gorgeous hair and he's such a lovely guy! I mean, he's smart funny and he's got that 'just got out of bed' look about him, he's so sexy! K's a great guy too, he's so devoted to everything he does and I love the way his hair sways in the wind."

"That guy is insane." Taki chuckled.

"Yeah, but I've been around him so long, I don't notice any more. He absolutely terrified me when I first performed with NG. I can remember him saying 'don't worry, you'll do great' right before I puked on his shoes. I think it was that maniacal aura he gave off. He had a machine gun over his shoulder and was in full army gear, I was so scared." Kagome smiled.

"How old was you when you first performed?" He asked.

Kagome took a sip of her coke. "Twelve. But I've been playing since I was a kid."

"That amazing! I take it that musical genius is a Sakuma family trait?" He said.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I was adopted into the Sakuma family by his stepsister. We're not related by blood at all, my brother is closer to him than me, he's his stepmother's real grandson. Uncle Ryu and my mum have always been close though, but him and myself are closer. He's always been more like my dad than my uncle and I love him to death. How about you, any family?"

"Yeah, I have a little brother named Ichigo, he lives with my dad. We were never very close. My mum and I don't get along either. So, how are you liking it at NG?" Taki said.

"It feels great to be back in the studio. Spent last summer there working as Tohma's secretary for a few weeks. He's such a blast! I love working with Bad Luck too, Shuichi's such a great guy." She grinned.

"You do know he's gay right?" Taki asked.

"Oh yeah! I knew of him long before I knew who he was. Eiri is so devoted to him, I'm happy he's found someone to love." Kagome sighed wistfully.

"As in Eiri Yuki? You know him on a personal level?" Taki sounded surprised.

Kagome nodded. Dinner was coming to a close and the conversation had yet to stop flowing. "I've been friends with Eiri for a good few years now, I was a bridesmaid at his sisters wedding. Well, I had a really nice time Taki, but I should probably get home. Uncle Ryu said that I had to be home by ten so we can call Hiro and watch movies." She placed some money on the table. "It's nice to finally meet a guy that I can talk to without him wanting anything in return, with the acceptation of Shuichi of course. You're going to make someone very happy boyfriend one day. Ja!"


	7. Chapter 7

XOX

Ryuichi walked into Tohma's office with a serious face on. He stepped up to his friend's desk and threw down a CD case before placing his gave on the platinum haired man. "This is the one Tohma, her favourite one is track 6. Make it work for me Tohma, I'm trusting you to make my baby girls life."

Tohma nodded and smiled. "Everything is already in motion. I only need conformation from America and then will you tell her?"

Ryuichi shook his head and shoved Kumagoro in his friend's face. "Kuma-chan said that we need to surprise her with it! No one knows, only you, me and Kumagoro and he keeps the best secrets!"

"Very well Ryuichi, I will not breathe a word to anyone." Tohma said.

Ryuichi nodded and swiftly left the office and NG.

XOX

K sat in the van that was usually reserved for Bad Luck and smiled across at the female sitting in the passenger's seat. She was wearing a simple tee, black zip up hoody and jeans but somehow came across as breathtaking to the love stuck manager. It was Saturday and Kagome was singing along to the American band that blared through the stereo system, mimicking the beat of the drums with her hands. K smiled at her, she smiled back. "Do you like this band Kagome?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, yet her voice never strayed from the music that was playing. "No you just can't keep up with these fashionistas. Tonight you are the whispering campaign."

K chuckled. "You know, they're really big back home. I think that Seguchi-san has some connections with their recording label, Fueled by Ramen, and could probably get you a couple of autographs if you ask nicely."

Kagome turned to him with sparkling eyes he had come to associate with Ryuichi. "Are you serious K? That would make my life!"

"Yes, and once our date is over, I'll speak with Seguchi-san and ask for you." He responded.

"No thanks K, I'll ask. Tohma-kun always said he would do anything for me, this would be me asking him a favour not you." She said. Kagome turned her attention to the Ferris wheel that she could see on the horizon and began to bounce in her seat. "We're almost there! I can see it, K!"

"Yes, just a few more moments Kagome. What do you want to do first?" He replied.

(A/N: Its been donkeys years since I've been to a proper theme park let alone a fair, so please bear with me!)

"Ooh, I want to go on the biggest rollercoaster there! Then we can go on the Ferris wheel and then the bumper cars and then we can get ice cream and then…um…I dunno but we'll do something!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Are you excited about the tour?" K said as he pulled into the make shift parking lot. "We only have two weeks to go now."

She sighed. "Yeah I am, but I'm still a little scared about it. I know that all my friends back in Kyoto are going to be there and none of them know that I'm related to the Great Ryuichi Sakuma. Well, only Ayumi and Tatsuha know, but I'm terrified about being on stage with them all there."

"Why are you scared? If they're really your friends wont they be happy for you?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes. "Because once it gets out that we're related, people will look at me differently. I wont be Kagome anymore, I'll be 'Sakuma-san's niece'. Why do you think Tatsuha doesn't go to school with me any more? Once it got out that he was Eiri-kun's brother, people started harassing him for stuff. It got so bad that Uesugi-san took him out and started to train him as a monk. I know that if that happens, Uncle Ryu will have me come to live with him on a permanent basis. Don't get me wrong, I love being here with him, but I'll miss my mum and brother."

K nodded. "I understand how you feel. That's one of the biggest problems I'm having with Judy over custody with Michael. She wants him to come here and live with me, but he doesn't want to leave. Anyway, lets forget about our worries and have a nice day together!"

Kagome grinned and took his hand, running toward the rollercoaster. She paid for two tickets and dragged K onto the ride, snagging the front carriage for the duo. She giggled out of nervousness and excitement. "Scared?"

K nodded. "Terrified. I love these deathtraps!"

The ride started and made its decent to the first almost vertical drop.

XOX

Kagome was laughing hard. All of it was at K's expense. The poor guy was currently leaning headfirst into a garbage can, retching and heaving. She shook her head and walked over to him, making a brief stop at a concessions stand to get him a bottle of water. Handing the water to him, she grinned. "And here I thought that the tough Yankee could handle anything."

K pointed a finger at her. "Not another word." He removed the cap of the bottle and swallowed half of it in one go. "It was unexpected that's all."

"You went on a rollercoaster and expected _not_ to be dropped from fifty feet in the air on an almost vertical drop? That's like going to the beach and not expecting to see any water." Kagome laughed.

K looked to her with a green tinge to his cheeks. "No more talk of heights and vertical drops please, I don't think my poor constitution could take it."

"Sorry, so what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I recall you saying something about a Ferris wheel, but I don't think I could handle that right now. So how about the bumper cars?" He answered.

Kagome jumped up and took his hand. With a yell of 'BUMPER CARS!', she dragged the poor man off.

XOX

The evening was winding down and both K and Kagome were exhausted. They had been on every ride in the fair; K had even won her a stuffed fox at the gun range. Who'd have thought that he was good with a rifle? The duo were now seated back in the van and Kagome was almost asleep. With a small grin she looked at K. "I had a lot of fun today K, we should do it again sometime."

K smiled lazily and nodded. "I had fun too. If it wasn't for the fact that you are young enough to be my daughter, I would have liked to start dating you."

"That would have been nice, but in all honesty, I kinda have my eye on someone else." Kagome replied.

K's eyebrow kicked up. "Let me guess, Hiroshi?"

Kagome blushed but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I really like him K, but I know that he wouldn't like me back. I mean, he's a rock star that could have any girl he wanted so why choose me?"

"Because you're a nice girl Kagome and you're pretty much a star in your own right. You've been an honorary member of Nittle Grasper, one of the biggest bands in Japan since you were twelve. No one else in the world can say that. I've seen the way he looks at you Kagome; there is nothing but adoration and love in his eyes. As your friend and partial manager, I am telling you to go for it." K explained.

Kagome sighed and dropped her head against the window. "Fine, after I get some sleep."

XOX

Ryuichi bounded to the door to answer it with Kumagoro hanging by his knees. He was enjoying a nice evening with his Kuma-chan watching movies and waiting for Kagome to come home with Hiro and Tohma. As Kagome's uncle, he had to feel Hiro out and make sure that he wouldn't hurt his niece. Tohma was there to help him. Ryuichi yanked open the door and saw K standing there with Kagome in his arms. "Hello K, I see you have brought her back in one piece na no da!"

K nodded. "Can you take her Ryuichi, I have to get her stuff from the van."

Ryuichi shook his head. "Kagome's too heavy for me. Hiro! Can you come here please?"

Hiro walked into the hallway and smiled. "Yes Ryuichi-san?"

Ryuichi pointed Kumagoro at Kagome. "Can you take her to her room please? She's too heavy for me to carry."

Hiro nodded and took Kagome from K's arms. "I'll be right back Ryuichi-san."

After Hiro had departed the hall, Ryuichi turned to K. "He really likes her K and wouldn't hurt her in any way so you don't have to worry over her."

"Yeah I know, she likes him too. She told me in the car on the way home. This is going to be hard on them both what with the tour coming up. Have you decided on her sleeping arrangements yet?" K said.

Ryuichi nodded. "I had a long talk with Tohma about it and we both thought it'd be best if she stayed on the Bad Luck bus with you guys. Kagome loves Shuichi to death and they are all closer to her age, so it's only practical. Besides, Kagome needs to spend time with you guys if she wants to have fun. I can't wait for the tour K!"

K chuckled. "Neither can I Ryuichi. With both Kagome and Shuichi there, I'd inspect my bed before I got in it if I were you!"

XOX


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. Today was the start of the tour and Kagome couldn't be happier. She performed her morning ritual of a run around the park and a shower before spending an hour in front of her closet trying to decide on what to wear. Finding nothing, she used that age-old saying; when in doubt, ask an eccentric relative. "Uncle Ryu, I can't decide on what to wear! We have a press conference this afternoon and most of my good clothes are packed!"

Ryuichi came running into Kagome's room at an inhuman speed, pushed her onto her bed and began to rummage through her closet. After a few moments he held out her puffy blue skirt, a black corset top with the same midnight blue lace, her leather jacket and her army boots. "This will look just adorable so you must wear it na no da!"

Kagome grinned and took the outfit from him. "What does Kuma-chan think? We both know he's the fashion expert here."

Ryuichi's eyes widened. "I don't know let me go ask him."

Kagome held up the outfit to her stuffed fox. "What do you think Shippo? Does this look good?"

The fox's aqua eyes beamed back at her and Kagome run a hand over its red orange fuzz. "Well that's two votes. We'll let Kumagoro give the decider."

Kumagoro's adorable pink face appeared around the doorframe and nodded. "Yeah that's really cute Kagome, you should wear it."

"Shippo said the same thing. Since you're the expect Kuma-chan, I'll wear whatever you tell me. Oh, should I wear the fishnet tights or go bare legged?" Kagome said.

Kumagoro tapped his chin in thought. "It's pretty chilly today, so wear the fishnets. Okay, I'm done! Bye Kagome, bye Shippo!"

Kagome giggled and grinned at her uncle as he came back in. "He convinced me to wear it. When are we leaving?"

"In about fifteen minutes. We have to meet everyone in front of NG in twenty. So, grab your bags and put them by the door!" Ryuichi left to give her some privacy to change. He spoke to her through the closed door. "Oh and by the way, you're going to be staying on the bus with Bad Luck."

Kagome had never been more grateful to the inventors of fishnet as she was when her finger slipped through her tights. "What? Why am I staying with them?"

"Both myself and Tohma agree that it's better for you to be with people your own age. Don't worry, K will protect you." Ryuichi called back. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy about spending all that time with Hiro!"

"Oh I am, I'm more worried about being stuck on a bus with hormonal boys for six months." Kagome replied. "Me and Shuichi will have bucket loads of fun though!"

Ryuichi got up from his position leaning against the wall as Kagome came out of her room. "You look sooo kawaii Kagome! Let's go, the press awaits!"

XOX

"I thank you all for coming today, as we announce the start of our tour." Tohma said. "Now, anyone have any questions?"

A man in a black suit stood up. "Satoshi Takaski, Tokyo Star. What do you plan on doing once the tour is over?"

"Well, once the tour is done we will all take a week to wind down and then everyone will be back in the studio to record." Tohma said.

"Maya Makayasha, Bop Peat. Is it true that the girl sitting on Sakuma-san's right is his girlfriend?" Said woman in blue.

Tohma chuckled. "Heavens no, she is not Ryuichi's girlfriend."

"Who is she then?" Maya asked.

"She is Kagome Sakuma, Ryuichi's niece and drummer for the up coming tour. She has been playing with Nittle Grasper since the age of twelve." Tohma explained.

Kagome sank deeper into her seat and blushed as questions came pouring at her. She looked at her uncle with pleading eyes.

Ryuichi nodded and winked at Tohma. "Well, I had fun with you guys but me and Kagome have to go to the bus and set up our things! Thank you for speaking to us!" He took Kagome's hand and led her outside to wait for the other seeing as the bus hadn't been unlocked yet.

They didn't have to wait long as ten minutes later everyone came pouring out of the building. Kagome and Ryuichi hid at the side of the building to avoid more questions from the reporters. As soon as the press had cleared and the bands came out, Kagome bounded over to Shuichi and did the one thing she had been dying to do since she saw him at the press conference. Oh yes, she glomped him.

"Shuichi! I have the best news Shuichi, I'm staying on the bus with you guys and we're gonna have so much fun!" Kagome squealed.

Shuichi grinned up at her. "Yaaay! I get to spend time with Kagome!"

Kagome jumped up and ran over to Hiro. She jumped onto his back, wrapped her legs around his waist and pointed in the direction of the parking lot. "Onward to the tour bus!"

Hiro chuckled indulgently and carried her to the bus. "This is going to be insane with you here Kagome."

Kagome hopped off his back as they come to the bus and grinned evilly. "No this won't be insane. This will be chaos!"

XOX


	9. Chapter 9

XOX

"Right, move your middle finger down one fret. Yeah, that's it. Now move your ring finger up two strings. Okay, now strum all the strings." Hiro was sitting on his bed with Kagome between his legs teaching her to play guitar.

Kagome sighed and dropped her hands. "Hiro I just can't get this. Give me something that I can pound the shit out of, not something that's supposed to be peaceful."

Hiro chuckled and grabbed one of her hands. "It takes lots of time and practice to learn how to play Kagome. You'll get it eventually."

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "Play me something Hiro."

Hiro nodded and began to move his fingers across the frets and strings playing a nameless tune. He turned his head and smiled at the girls whose head rested on his shoulder and she smiled back. The music ceased and his fingers found their way to her chin, tilting Kagome's head up so they may meet in a sweet kiss. Kagome closed her eyes as Hiro's lips drew closer. Her breath hitched, he was merely an inch away…

"KAGOME!"

Both shot apart as though burned and turned toward where the raging voice of Suguru was coming from; the bathroom.

Kagome pouted, her task left incomplete and she yelled back. "I didn't do it!"

Hiro snickered at her and moved her to sit beside him. "I have to go talk to K about something. Be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and left to the front of the bus.

Suguru came raging from the back of the bus and pointed a finger at Kagome. "Why did you put moisturizer on the toilet seat? I could have been seriously injured!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I really didn't do that! But remind me to congratulate Shuichi later!"

"Congratulate me for what?" Shuichi said as he came toward her.

"For putting moisturizer on the toilet seat and making me fall off! Why did you do that?" Suguru said.

Shuichi grinned. "Because it's a fun thing to do. Oh yeah, Kagome Yuki says hi."

Kagome nodded and grinned. "So what are the plans for this afternoon?"

"We have our first concert in Yokohama Minato Mirai Concert Hall tonight, so we'll need to be there in about an hour so we can set up and practice. I think K said that we're checking into Yokohama Grand-Continental Hotel just before we head there." Suguru supplied.

Kagome nodded her head. She was terrified about fucking up.

XOX

"Thank you for coming out everyone! We've had a wonderful time haven't we Shuichi?" Ryuichi said enthusiastically as he turned to his junior.

Shuichi nodded. "Oh yes! Now, we have one last song to sing – Shining collection, so give it up for Ryuichi!"

Ryuichi grasped the microphone and opened his mouth…

"_Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion _

_Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku _

_Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection _

Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii

_Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare_

_Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate_

_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete _

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru_

_Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni _

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_

_Shikai wo nukedashita panoramano dimension _

_Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru _

_Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction_

_Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai_

_Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi _

_Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke_

_Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori _

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru _

_Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni_

_Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida _

_Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry_

_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete _

_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru_

_Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni_

_Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi_

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori

_Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru _

_Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra_

_Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni"_

Ryuichi and Shuichi took their respective bows and left the stage. Both feeling extremely energetic and slightly hyper due to their first gig together going off without a hitch.

Kagome walked over to Ryuichi and enveloped him in a hug. "You were great Uncle Ryu! I loved it!"

Shuichi put on a pouty face and looked at her. "What about me Kagome? Didn't you like me?"

Kagome grinned and him and gave him a hug also. "You are always awesome Shuichi! With both of you up there tonight, I can tell this is going to be a wicked tour."

"Okay everybody, you have five minutes to relax and then get on the bus, we have to get back to the hotel soon." K said and turned back to the roadies.

Five minutes of silence later everyone got up, ready to walk back to their respective busses. Kagome took a leap at Hiro, who caught her with practiced ease, and put her chin on his shoulder. If there was that she loved about him, it was that he could catch her on his back without falling.

"Hey Hiro, I want to talk to you when we get to the hotel in private please." Kagome said.

Hiro looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Of course Kagome, you're rooming with Noriko right?"

"Right. Hey, I won't ruin your reputation will I?" She replied.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you carry me like this all the time and I don't want your fans to get discouraged and your sales go down." She explained.

"I like carrying you like this Kagome, so don't worry. If anything, this will cause uproar in the media, but that's nothing Tohma can't handle." Hiro said.

Kagome nodded and kissed his cheek. "I just don't want to cause you any trouble is all. I like you ya know."

Hiro gave her leg a squeeze. "I like you too."

XOX

Hiro knocked on Noriko and Kagome's door a little after eleven. He had showered and took some time to speak with Shuichi before going to her.

"Hey Hiroshi, Kagome's in the bathroom but she should be out in a few minutes. Could you tell her that I've gone to see Ryuichi." Noriko said as she left the room and let Hiro in simultaneously.

Hiro nodded and walked in. He went and sat on the sofa and waited for Kagome to come out. He didn't have to wait long as she soon came out in a pair of 'Hello Kitty' pyjama pants and a tank top raiding her hair. "So what did you want to talk to me about Kagome?"

Kagome tied a hair band around the wet braid and sat down next to him. "Well, I wanted to tell you something, but it's a little hard for me to do this so please try not to laugh."

"Sure." He said, now worried about the serious tone in her voice.

Kagome took a breath and knotted her hands in the hem on her top, a blush on her cheeks. "Okay, here's the thing, I really like you Hiro and…damn this is hard…well I was wondering if…maybe…you'd consider going on another date with me?"

It took a moment for it to sink into the guitarist's head and Kagome took his silence as rejection. She jumped up from the sofa and began walking toward the door. "I knew I shouldn't have asked, you probably hate me now. I'm really sorry, just forget I said anything."

Hiro got up and walked over to her, grabbing her wrist and preventing her from hightailing it to his room and bawling her eyes out on Shuichi's shoulder. "Kagome stop, you can't tell a guy something like that and expect him to just forget it!"

"Let me go Hiro! Just let me go and lick my wounds!" Kagome struggled, trying to pull her hand from his grasp.

He put an arm around her waist in an attempt to make her listen. "Kagome please just stop struggling and hear me out."

"No, let me go right now or I swear to all that's holy I'll scream." She cried, willing to do anything to just leave. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath.

Hiro spin her around and kissed her harshly to stop whatever was going to come out of her mouth. He felt her shoulders sag and slowly he moved his lips against her. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut and she fisted her hands in the front of his shirt. She pushed her lips against his as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her hips. Kagome's own hands moved up and entangled themselves in his hair. Lips parting, her head tilted to the side and she allowed him full control.

Hiro pulled away slowly and he ran a thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kagome's eyes tilted up to meet his and her cheeks held a dusting of pink. "Neither do you."

"I like you too Kagome and I would really like to go on another date with you. Hell, I'd love to go on hundreds more." Hiro said.

"But…" Kagome said sadly.

Hiro shook his head. "But nothing, it just had to sink in is all."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded. "So, on what condition do I get another date with you?"

"On the condition that I get to do this forever." Hiro said. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

XOX


	10. Chapter 10

XOX K's POV XOX

I never thought that it would hurt this much to see them together but it does. They're sitting together on our bus sofa, watching Shuichi and Suguru go at it over some prank that Shuichi pulled. Something to do with itching powder, I don't know I'm not really listening. They look so happy like that, cuddled up and laughing quietly. I want her to be happy, but I'm aching inside. Part of me wants to smile and laugh with her, the other half wants to steal her away. I know that she used to have a crush on me, Ryuichi told me so, but I don't know when that faded. She seemed excited about the date that we had, but did that make her see that friendship was the only thing that we share?

I can't really blame her, she needs someone closer to her own age and she's got that with Hiro. Yet, I want to be the one that holds her kisses her and makes her feel loved. I know that I never could have that with her. I mean, how would it look to see a twenty eight-year-old man pick up his seventeen-year-old girlfriend from high school? I'd look like a pervert! Akira would probably never speak to me again, and I value the friendship I have with her too much to jeopardize it by dating her teenage daughter. Ma, the troubles of being in love with a taken person.

"Um, K?" Kagome called me so I looked at her.

"Yes Kagome?"

Kagome fidgeted and I knew she was embarrassed about something. "Could we possibly stop at a grocery store soon? I need to pick up something."

"What do you need Kagome? I'm sure that we have it here on the bus." I replied.

She squirmed a little more and I realized that I had a new favourite game; making Kagome squirm. "I need some _girl_ things."

Okay, maybe now wasn't the best time to play my new game. "Sure, do you want me to send Sakano with you as an escort?"

She shook her head. "I think I can brave the grocery store by myself thank you. Besides, Sakano would probably have a heart attack at what I have to buy."

"I will take you then." I said and patted the gun that was tucked safely in the holster on my left side.

Kagome blushed. Cute. "And have everyone look at me like I'm crazy? No thanks."

"I can take you if you want Kagome." Shuichi suggested. Personally, I think he just wants off the bus.

Kagome nodded. "Cheers Shuichi! How long till we get there?"

"I'm not sure, let me check with Sakano." I said and walked over to him. "Sakano, how long until we reach a grocery store?"

Sakano glanced at me briefly. "About five minutes if I remember correctly. I haven't been here for a few years."

"Thank you." I said and walked back over to Kagome. "About five minutes. Do you want me to call Ryuichi and let him know?"

"No I can just text him." She said as she pulled out her flip phone. I offered a small chuckle at the anime-related accessory. "Nice choice of dangly Kagome."

She looked up from her phone and sniffed. "I happen to like Bleach thank you. Ichigo is so damn hot!"

I shook my head and noticed that the bus had come to a complete stop. "Please try not to take too long. And Shuichi, put on a hat and glasses!"

I was quite happy that Shuichi was taking Kagome off the bus because Tohma and Ryuichi needed to talk to the band about Kagome's surprise.

XOX

Kagome picked up a basket and walked into the store with Shuichi. "So, do you need anything or am I just your bodyguard?"

Shuichi giggled. "I could use some more pocky, and I'm your bodyguard Kagome. Oh, I need to get some muscle relaxant."

Kagome shot him an evil grin. "So we can put it in Hiro's lip balm?"

Shuichi returned her grin with sparkly eyes. "I was thinking on his hands while he slept but I like your idea better. What are we here for anyways?"

"I need tampons and Motrin." Kagome replied. She could tell Shuichi anything.

"You poor thing! Shall we get you some chocolate and weepy movies while we're here? We can have a night for just us!" He said.

She nodded. "That would be wonderful Shuichi! No offence, but you're such a good girlfriend!"

Shuichi looked at her. "I am not a girl! I do see what you mean though, and I'm happy that we're such good friends."

Kagome picked up a box of tampons and put them in the basket before turning toward the over the counter medication. "I don't think I've ever had a friend as good as you in all honesty."

"Are these the ones or do you need extra strength?" Shuichi said as he picked up a small blue bottle and showed it to her. "Do you not have any friends in your school Kagome?"

"I think I'll need extra strength this month please." Kagome groaned. "I think my craps will be the death of me. Oh and to answer your question, most of the girls in my school are twits. I have a couple of girl that I'm buddies with, but they don't really know me like you do."

Shuichi smiled at her as he picked up some muscle relaxant and placed it in the basket. "I feel so loved! Do any of them know about your family?"

Kagome shook her head. "Hell no! I think I'd die if they knew I was related to Ryuichi. They all think that the fact that we share the same last name is merely a coincidence."

"Are you embarrassed about being related to him?" He said.

Kagome held up her hands in defense. "No nothing like that! I just don't want people to look at me differently, that's all. I know for a fact that if word got out, my school life would become a train wreck and Uncle Ryu would pull me out and move me into his apartment. Don't get me wrong, I love staying with him but I'd miss my family."

Shuichi nodded. "I understand completely. My younger sister is completely disassociated with me. I don't particularly want her to get harassed by the media."

Kagome nodded and began the three-isle walk to where the candy was. "I'm in the mood for cherry liquorice and green tea pocky, how about you Shuichi?"

Shuichi pulled a disgusted face and looked at her. "Green tea? That's gross! Strawberry is the only flavour worth eating."

She stopped in from on the pocky selection and put five boxes of green tea and five boxes of strawberry in the basket. She turned to the liquorice and grabbed a pack of cherry before turning to Shuichi. "I have all I need. Do you want anything or should we get back to the bus before K comes looking for us?"

XOX

A thunderstorm raged outside the bus, not that Kagome noticed. She was sitting in the sofa with her laptop on her lap, head bopping along to whatever was blasting out of her headphones and typing furiously. She took a small glance at Hiro and Suguru who were practicing on their respective instruments and had been since she had arrived on the bus. The tune they were playing sounded familiar, but upon asking Suguru what he was playing, she received only one answer; 'it's a secret'. She mumbled the words of Our Lady Peace's 'Automatic Flowers' under her breath as she clicked the send button and waited for Tatsuha to reply. Upon seeing the reply she cringed. It was going to happen soon or later, but why not later.

'_Everyone knows your secret.'_

Letting out a small wail of total despair, she pulled off her headphones and got straight on the phone to her mum. "Mum? We have a problem." She said as soon as it was answered.

"Kagome? Sweetheart, I just got off the phone with Ryuichi and explained the situation to him. Both he and I agree that you should finish out your school in Tokyo with him." Akira said.

Kagome groaned. "But mum, I don't want to live here! How did you find out so fast anyway?"

"Tatsuha called me and told me as soon as the news leaked." She explained. "Anyway, we both knew that it was going to happen sooner or later, and as much as I wished that this could have waited until you were in college, it didn't. You nave no need to worry sweetheart, my brother will take great care of you and we can visit."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Alright, I guess it can't be avoided. Tell Sota I send my love."

Akira giggled. "I will do that Kagome. One last question before you go."

"Yes mum?" Kagome replied.

"What is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"Goodbye mother."

XOX


	11. Chapter 11

Random disclaimer: The Inuyasha on my bag works wonders ad keeping away demons, unfortunately, it don't do jack about lawyers so… I don't own diddily!

XOX Kagome's POV XOX

I don't want to go. I really don't want to go. If I fake some kind of disease, will they let me off? I'm currently sitting on the bus, trying to think of a way out of my current predicament. Oh yes, we are on our way to my hometown; Shimokamo, Kyoto. Oh god I really don't want to go. We're playing at the Kyoto International Concert Hall in three days and Uncle Ryu wanted me to let my school know that I'm not coming back, pack up all my things to be moved to his house in Tokyo and say goodbye to my friends. Over the past week, I've been getting random phone calls and emails from people at school, telling me how much they miss me and am I really related to 'The Great Ryuichi Sakuma' or is it just a lie that someone made up. Oh god it sucks something hardcore.

I have to travel all the way to Nara, just to inform Kikyo that I'm leaving Takatori High for good, so that I can continue my studies in Shinjuku with my uncle. That's one of the good things about my head; I can call her Kikyo. I found out two years ago when I first came to high school that she was my real mother. Yeah, how weird is that! I never once blamed her for putting me up for adoption though; she was only fifteen when I was born. Her and me have a real good friendship thing going on. I only have one year left anyways, so I'm sure she won't really care. I bet home schooling is better anyway! No annoying classmates, no annoying teachers and best of all, no perverted friends trying to look up my school skirt! Lighting is streaking across the sky right now; I'm taking this as a bad sign. Uncle Ryu said that everyone is staying at Takaragaike Prince Hotel tonight, well, everyone but he and I! We're going to be at momma's place, I get my own room and my own bed. Hooray for me! I can see the Conference Hall now, so that means we're almost at the hotel. K said he'd arrange me some transport from the hotel to my school and back again. I told him that it would be nice, provided I'm not going in a helicopter. Did you know that when he pouts, it's like the cutest thing ever!

I dunno, things have been going really good with Hiro too. On our last date he asked me if it was okay for us to be official! I nearly died! I mean, he's cute, smart, funny and an all round nice guy and he's now my boyfriend! Oh my god my mum's going to have a fit! Every time I look at him and Shuichi together, I can't help but think about an American cartoon I used to watch. PINKY AND THE BRAIN! Shuichi's so adorable, but he's pretty stupid (I told him that and he laughed at me!) and Hiro's so cute and he's so smart! It never ceases to amaze me what those guys will do for eachother.

I did something really bad last week. I mean, really, _really _bad. I got Shuichi addicted to Myspace! I've been a Myspace junkie for a while now, about a year or so, and while I was checking my messages and crap, Shuichi come to talk to me. When he asked me what I was doing, I told him and asked him if he wanted me to set him up a page too. I sat down with him for about twenty minutes and explained it all to him, showed him how to upload stuff and all that jazz; and now all we do is sit together and play with it. He has so much fun on there!

The bus is coming to a stop now, so I guess that means I'm only an hour away from going to my school. Oh god, I don't want to!

XOX

Kagome slipped her hoody over her head and walked to the front of the bus grumbling. Hiro followed her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry too much Kagome, it's only for a few days."

He received a vicious glare for his efforts. "You can say that seeing as you're not the one who has to face the hell beasts!"

Suguru came up on the other side of her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I promise it won't be that bad Kagome. I had to do the same thing a year ago. Would you feel better if someone went with you?"

"Maybe, I really wouldn't want to attract attention to you guys." She sighed.

Hiro kissed her cheek. "Then we don't send Shuichi. I'll go with you love so you wont have to do it alone. Besides, if we both go it, it'll squish any rumors about why you're leaving."

Kagome rubbed both hands across her face and sighed again in frustration. "Alright! I'm a strong girl, I can do this!" She turned to K and put on a shit-eating grin. "Get my to the school Mr. Boss Man!"

K nodded and pulled out his cell phone while Kagome, Shuichi, Suguru and Hiro left the bus. They had been off it for less than a minute when they got glomped by an extremely happy Ryuichi.

"Guys! We're here, we're here! I can't wait to see my beloved sister and nephew!" He yelled. "Are you excited too Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Kinda, I guess."

He peered down at her with a pout on his cute face. "Don't you want to see your mum?"

She shrugged again and walked into the hotel lobby.

Ryuichi looked at Bad Luck and frowned. "What happened to my happy Kagome?"

"She doesn't want to be here because everyone knows about her family and she's worried that people are going to treat her differently." Suguru answered.

"Oh is that all! She shouldn't worry so much, she's gonna make new friends and she has all of us!" Ryuichi said and walked after her.

XOX

The car pulled up to Takatori High and Hiro gave Kagome a reassuring kiss. "Don't stress too much, I'll be right here when you get back."

Kagome nodded. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked up to her head's office, trying to make it before everyone came outside for lunch. The rain had let up somewhat in the half-hour drive from Shimokamo to Nara and for this Kagome was grateful. She stopped in front of Kikyo's office and knocked. Hearing the customary 'Come in', she entered.

"Hey Kikyo, I have some real bad news." Kagome said and plonked herself down in the chair usually reserved for the delinquents that were sent by p.o'd teachers.

Kikyo looked up with a smile. "Your mum called and explained the situation so you don't need to explain. I'm really going to miss having you around Kagome, but I agree with Akira; this has to be done for your safety."

Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. "Not you too Kikyo! Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ has said the same thing. Tohma even went as far as offering me a bodyguard! 'You're like family Kagome, we can't have you getting hurt.'"

"That was probably the best impression I've ever heard." Kikyo chuckled. "Anyway, do you have time for a cup of coffee before you pack up your locker?"

Kagome nodded and pressed on the intercom. "Sango can we get two coffee's in here please?"

"Sure thing Kagome." The secretary replied. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not dearest." It was Kikyo who replied. The head liked to spend time fraternizing with her staff.

Less than a minute later, Sango came in with three cups of coffee on a tray. Sango was a sweet woman in Kagome's opinion. But did she have a vicious temper! "Here we go ladies. Kagome I hear that you're moving."

"Sadly yes. My mum called my uncle and set it all up so that I can be home schooled." Kagome took a sip of her coffee and put the cup down. "It's going to be a huge adjustment what with the rest of the tour and being in the studio and such. Shuichi wants me to become a more permanent fixture in the band because it takes some of the strain off of Suguru. I'm not sure if I should go for it or not."

Sango grinned. "Kagome, I've known you for what? Two years now, I can honestly say that this would be good for you."

"I dunno." Kagome sighed. "Anyways, hows life treating you guys?"

Kikyo grinned. "I'm dating a really nice investment manager from the city. His name's Hatori and my god Kagome he's gorgeous!"

Sango giggled. "You should see the amount of flowers come to this office for her! It's truly a sight! I'm also dating someone new. His name's Naraku and he's been a friend of mine since college. We hooked up for a few dates over the past month and he's such a sweetheart!"

"So Kagome, Akira said that Ryuichi told her that you have a boyfriend now. What's he like?" Kikyo said.

"Where did you meet him?" Sango added.

Kagome smiled to herself and blushed. "Well…"

There was a knock at the door and Kikyo looked to Kagome. "Hold that thought. Come in!"

Hiro poked his head in the door and saw the three women sitting drinking coffee. "I'm really sorry for interrupting, but Kagome I was getting worried. I thought maybe you'd been mobbed or something."

Sango and Kikyo turned to Kagome with wide eyes and expressions that clearly said 'explain!'

Kagome took a deep breath and began explaining. "This is Sango, my friend and my real mother Kikyo. We were just talking about you actually. Guys, this is Hiro, my boyfriend."

"Holy Kagome! You sure snagged a hottie!" Sango exclaimed.

"Wow, I guess good taste runs in the family." Kikyo said.

Kagome blushed puce and sunk into her seat. "I should really be going. I have to clean out my locker and get going before the bell rings and class lets out."

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

"Too late. I will call you guys and I promise to visit when I'm in town." She got up and hugged both Sango and Kagome respectively. "Good luck you guys, I'll miss you!"

"It was nice to meet you ladies. Please take care." Hiro said as he fished some sunglasses out of his jacket pocket.

"You take care of our Kagome Hiro. We'll miss you dearest." Kikyo smiled and shook his hand.

Sango followed suit. "I'll miss you too Kagome, please be careful."

XOX

Kagome finished loading her books into a box that she brought with her for that exact purpose. She turned to Hiro and smiled. "The halls are empty, but the playground wont be, so are you ready to face the theoretical firing squad?"

Hiro slung an arm around her shoulder. "For you, I'd do it without the blindfold."

Kagome shook her head with a giggle and walked outside. Holding an unconscious breath, she waited for the inevitable scream.

"KAGOME!"

"And there it is." She mumbled. Hiro took the box from her without a word and took it to the waiting car. "Hey guys, hows it going? And Miroku if you touch my butt I will kill you."

Miroku smiled sheepishly and took his hand away from her butt. "It's nice to see you again Kagome."

"Is it true?" Eri asked.

"Is that why you've been gone for so long?" Yuka said.

"Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend before Kagome?" Ayumi said sadly.

Eri and Yuka's eyes snapped toward Ayumi, both yelling an simultaneous; "What boyfriend?.!"

Kagome put her head in Miroku's shirt and groaned. "It's not an open invitation Miroku!"

"Sorry, sorry! Wait, what boyfriend?" He said in a mock sad voice. "I thought you loved me!"

Kagome groaned louder and turned to her friends. "Okay, I will only say this once. You are my best friends and have been since elementary school, so I will answer your questions, but not here. I trust you all, but I don't trust the rest of the student body, so shall we say as five tonight at Vivre Department store? Okies, Ja!"

The three girls plus Miroku nodded and watched her leave. All they saw was a flash of rusty red hair as she got in the car.

XOX

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Miroku all sat patiently outside Wacdnalnds waiting for Kagome. It was almost a tradition that they wait for their perpetually late friend. It was already five fifteen, so she would be bursting though the doors any second, sputtering apologies and excuses, before offering to pay for whatever they were eating.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys!" Kagome said as she made haste to her friends. "I had to sort things out at home and then convince Tohma that I didn't need K to stand guard over me. I promise I'll pay!"

They all rolled their eyes before dragging the poor girl into the restaurant to eat. After securing a table and grabbing their food, Eri started talking. "So, you said that you'd explain about the rumors and we're listening."

Kagome took a big bite out of her burger and chewed slowly. She swallowed and looked at them all. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"First off, tell us if the rumors are true." Yuka said.

Kagome nodded. "Which rumors exactly?"

Eri sighed. "Let's start with the one about you being Ryuichi Sakuma's niece."

"Completely true. My mum is his stepsister, and you all know that I'm adopted, so we're related." She said.

"Secondly, did you really go on a date with Suguru Fujisaki from Bad Luck?" Yuka said. "Ayumi told me that he spoke to her."

"Also true. He's actually a lot of fun. You should see the shit that me and Shuichi pull on him on the bus!" Kagome giggled. "He's going around at the moment sporting bright blue hair. We put hair dye in his shampoo bottle last week."

"Are you really leaving us Kagome?" Miroku said sadly.

Kagome nodded. "Sadly yes. My mum and uncle decided that it would be easier for me to move to Tokyo and be home schooled there once the tour is over. I'm gonna miss you guys you know."

"I have another question actually." Miroku started. "When I called Inuyasha last week, he said he saw you in Tokyo riding on the back of a motorbike with a guy named Hiroshi. Is that your boyfriend?"

"Hiroshi? As in Hiroshi Nakano, guitarist for Bad Luck and total hottie?" Yuka said.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, we've been on a few dates and we became exclusive about three days ago. He's such a total sweetheart and I can easily see myself falling in love with him."

"Wait a second. If you're friends with Shuichi Shindou, does that mean you know Eiri Yuki too?" Ayumi said.

"Uh huh. I've been friends with him for a few years now. I was a bridesmaid at his sisters wedding." Kagome said. She wiped her mouth with her napkin and grinned. "So, is the interview over cause I wanna do some wicked shopping!"

XOX

Miroku and Kagome walked up to her house loaded with bags, all of which were Kagome's. Sota was in the front yard kicking a ball back and forth with his friend Satoshi, but that game stopped as soon as he saw his sister. He came running over and threw himself into her arms. "I missed you nee-san, it's nice to have you home!"

Kagome hugged him tight. "I missed you too otouto. Hello Satoshi, always nice to see you."

Satoshi nodded his head. "You too Kagome, Miroku."

"Nee-san, momma's in the kitchen with Uncle Ryu and she wants to talk to you." Sota said and let her go. He and Satoshi went back to their game.

Miroku handed Kagome her bags and gave her a hug. "I have to Kagome, but I'll call you tomorrow."

Kagome shook her head. "Why don't you come in for a cup of tea, I'm sure momma would like to see you again."

He shrugged and followed her into the house. They both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Akira poured them some tea from the pot and smiled over at her daughter and her friend. "It's lovely to see you again Miroku."

"You too Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku said. "Thank you for the tea."

(A/N: In case you are wondering, Kagome is a Sakuma because she was adopted into the family when her mother was Miss Sakuma. She later became Mrs. Higurashi upon marrying her late husband.)

Ryuichi looked at the youth and smiled. "Hiya! Are you Kagome's friend? It's nice to meet you!"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you too Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi shoved Kumagoro in his face and grinned. "Kuma-chan says that you can call me Ryuichi! Na no da!"

Miroku chuckled. "Thank you for letting me know Kuma-chan."

Kumagoro nodded and looked over to Kagome. "I need you to call Hiroshi cause Akira wants to meet him!"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I will do that Kuma-chan, let me get my new clothes upstairs first."

She dragged Miroku up to her room and sighed. "Well, that's my uncle."

Miroku had stars in his eyes. "I can't believe he spoke to me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stop acting like a fan boy and help me pick a nice outfit to wear tonight! My mum wants to meet my boyfriend and we all know this wont go well!"

XOX

Wow, nine pages of random crap! My muse must love me today! Wellidy, I feel like shit and have nothing better to day, so I'm out.

**Much love always**


	12. Chapter 12

XOX

Today was the day. Today, I was going to make my baby girl's life. Kagome has been my baby girl since she was first adopted. My sister wanted a baby so badly, but she just hadn't found the right man to settle down with so we spent months discussing her options. We always ended up at adoption, so that's what we did. Akira may not be my sister biologically, but she's my sister in my heart so when we went to the adoption agency we spent ages looking at the children trying to find the perfect little boy for her. I bet you didn't know that huh? Kagome was originally going to be a boy, but when Akira laid eyes on her, it was love at first site. She was looking up at us from the crib that she was sitting in, her beautiful eyes shining and a big, two teeth grin on her gorgeous little face. I can still remember the words that my sister said when she looked at her. 'That's her Ryuichi, that's my baby girl.' One look at that little girl and I knew that I would do anything for her. When Kagome was a year old, Akira met a man that she just fell in love with; Saito Higurashi. He was such a lovely man and would do anything for my sister. It came as no surprise when they announced their engagement six months later. Seeing as our father died four years prior, I was the one to walk my sister down the aisle. Kagome waddled behind her in an adorable blue dress as the flower girl. I have never been prouder of Akira as I was that day. She looked stunning in her wedding dress, all white with ivory lace trim. Saito was a wonderful father to Kagome, and a loving husband to Akira. He was also one of my best friends. Two years into their marriage, Sota was born. Sota Kiero Higurashi he was named for our father, Kiero Sakuma. It always puzzled me that Akira never changed Kagome's name to Higurashi, but she said that Kagome was brought into our family as a Sakuma and would stay that way. I don't think I ever told her how proud I was to have her as a sister.

I will never forget the day that Saito died. Sota was only three, Kagome six when their father was ripped from them. I was playing cards with Tohma on a Friday evening in August, a tradition that have had since we met and maintain until this day, when I received the call from Akira. She was sobbing uncontrollably, trying to get the words out right. I only caught 'Saito' and 'hospital' before I rushed to her side. It turns out that Saito was involved in a botched bank robbery and shot. He was only there to deposit a cheque and he lost everything. Akira never moved on from him and to this day blames herself for not depositing the cheque earlier in the day like she had planned before having to rush Kagome to the hospital with a broken arm. The children were heartbroken that they had lost their father. Sota being as young as he was, didn't fully understand why his father had left and never came back, but Kagome knew what death was, seeing as she was the one to witness the family dog being hit by a car. During the funeral, Kagome tugged on my hand and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were so full of sadness as she spoke. 'You're not going to leave me like daddy did are you Uncle Ryu?' It tore my heart in two to hear those words fall from her. I made a promise to her that day. I promised that I would always be there for her, no matter what. I am yet to break my promise to my baby girl, and I doubt I ever will.

Kagome's passion for music began young. As soon as she could walk, she always found her way to the kitchen to pound away on the pots and pans with a wooden spoon. By age seven, she had her first drum kit. She spent hours in her room, pounding away to a tuneless beat. The noise became too much for her mother, so I signed her up for drumming lessons. Two years later Nittle Grasper was formed and I barely had time to see her, yet every time I made it there to visit, she would drag me up to her room to show me what she could do. She would play and I would sing for her. It was not long after her eleventh birthday that I brought her to the studio so she could jam with us for a little while. She was smiling so wide it was infectious. Noriko fell for her immediately, and Tohma had been part of her life for a good few years. Everything was perfect, we had even gotten a drum kit set up for her special. We played around for about an hour, just making up our own music when inspiration struck and I had to leave the studio for a while to write some lyrics. When I came back, two hours later, Kagome was chatting with our manager, K, in his native language. Apparently, he had walked in on their session and was surprised to find a small girl sitting behind the drums, creating such a powerful sound. Ask K and he will tell you that he thought that they had switched the drummer out with Kagome until she played for him. After that incident, K came to the decision that he wanted Kagome on the next tour that we went on, so a year later, we made it happen.

I have watched her grow from the cherub that stole my heart in the orphanage, to the wonderful woman she is today, and I couldn't be prouder of her if she was my own daughter. She's standing here before me, a nervous smile on her face and her drumsticks in her hand, waiting for our cue to go on stage. She glances at me with a little fear in her eyes and I give her the same smile I did when she was a child and wanted me to chase the monsters away. It told her that everything was going to be fine and that I would be right beside her. I watched as Hiroshi gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she gave him one of the smiles that she usually reserved for me.

Our cue comes and we make our descent to the stage to take up our respective positions before the lights come on. Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to make my baby girls life.

XOX

"Hello Shimokamo! We are so happy to be here tonight, aren't we Shuichi?" Ryuichi said as he bounced around.

Shuichi nodded. "Sure are! We have a wonderful show for you tonight and as a special surprise, your very own Kagome Sakuma is taking up the drums for this tour!"

Kagome gave a small wave at the crowd and it caused an uproar from her friends.

"Well, lets get this party started!" Shuichi said as music began to pour from the speakers.

It was about an hour in when intermission was called, and Kagome was called back to Bad Luck's dressing room by K. "What can I do for you?"

Suguru smiled at Hiro and then looked at Kagome. "We're going to play some music for you Kagome, and we want you to tell us if you recognize the songs and bands."

Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"Just for fun." He replied.

The music began and Kagome listened carefully. "Asterisk by Orange Range." That specific song stopped and different music began to play. "Oh, that one of my favourites! It's Song of Truth by Do As Infinity." Two beats into the next song and Kagome got it. "Easy, its I Don't Love you by My Chemical Romance."

"We need you back on stage in five minutes Bad Luck." One of the stagehands said.

The band piled out of the dressing room and up to the stage area, meeting Nittle Grasper on the way.

XOX

Shuichi wiped some sweat from his brow and grinned at the audience. "Well, that's it! I had so much fun tonight, didn't you Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi nodded. "I did. But before we go, I have a surprise for my baby girl, Kagome. Kagome come over here!"

Kagome blushed a wonderful shade of crimson before getting up from behind her drums to stand by her uncle's side. "I didn't do it!"

Ryuichi chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Kagome, you've always been my baby girl and I'd do anything for you. So that is why I arranged this for you. We have all worked very heard to pull this together and the conformation came just in time."

Kagome stared at her uncle, a little curious and more than a little nervous. "What did you do Uncle Ryu?"

"You're going to sing for us Kagome. Hit it guys!" He said as he thrust the microphone at Kagome.

Standing stock still, Kagome had the sudden urge o high tail it out of the concert hall at mock chicken. That was until she picked up on the music being played and smiled. It was one of her favourite songs and she would have never guessed that Ryuichi knew. Seeing him smile at her from the sidelines, his eyes so full of pride and unabashed love for her made her realize that he had never once asked anything of her, yet had stood by her side unwaveringly. She would do this one thing for him. She would sing. Stepping up to the microphone, she waited for the right moment before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"_Well when you go. _

_Don't ever thing I'll make you try to stay._

_And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way._

_And after all this time that you still owe._

_You're still a good for nothing I don't know._

_So take your gloves and get out._

_Better get out. While you can."_

Opening her eyes, she took a glance at Ryuichi who was beaming back at her. She smiled back before looking out at the crowd, scanning for any of her friends. She grinned at Miroku and her brother, who screamed back at her.

"_When you go, would you even turn to say._

_I don't love you like I did yesterday._

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all the needless beatings._

_But baby when they knock you down and out is where you oughta stay._

_And after all the blood that you still owe, another dollars just another blow._

_So fix your eyes and get up, better get up while you can._

_When you go, would you even turn to say._

_I don't love you like I did yesterday."_

Kagome took a swig of her bottle of water while Hiro was playing the guitar solo. She looked over and saw the sheer concentration on his face, broken only once toward the end when he winked at her.

"_When you go, would you have the guts to say._

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday._

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday._

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday."_

Kagome bowed her head and walked back to where her drums where set up, leaving the microphone to Ryuichi and Shuichi. Ryuichi stepped up with a grin on his face. "That was so beautiful Kagome! Don't you agree Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded. "It was, I just wish you would have let me in on the big surprise."

"I know you very well Shuichi and you would have told her! Now this really is the end guys, I hope that you had fun and please drive safe!" Ryuichi said and walked off the stage.

XOX


	13. Chapter 13

XOX

It's everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere._ Billboards advertising gossip magazines have it on the front, it's on music TV news shows, its even in the fucking newspaper. News that Hiro and I are dating spread like a disease and to say it's unsettling would be an understatement. Stupid paparazzi follow us everywhere so we can't even go on a date like normal people! I have been called a nobody by the press, a tramp by his fans and talentless by the media. I am grateful that we've gotten away without the media coverage for the last several months though. Quite frankly, I am at the end of my tether. Uncle Ryu is trying his hardest to keep me from slipping into total unhappiness, but after being called a 'last ditch attempt to raise sales' by this mornings entertainment section in the paper, happiness is distant. I wouldn't even smile for Shippo and Kuma-chan this morning at breakfast. What hurts a lot is the fact that Shuichi hasn't tried to glomp me today because it's gotten that bad. I have only one option left.

XOX

"Tohma, can we talk?" Kagome said as soon as the sound test was over.

Tohma walked over to her with a smile. "What do you want to talk about Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath before she began. "I think it would be best if I sat out for the remainder of the tour."

Tohma's smile disappeared. "Why? Aren't you having fun?"

Kagome shook her head. "No it's not that! I'm just sick of being called a nobody and talentless by the media. I've spent ten years of my life playing drums and I know I'm anything but. I wouldn't be playing with you guys if I was."

"Kagome, part of being a celebrity is taking the good with the bad." He said.

"That's the thing though, I'm not a celebrity! I am a seventeen year old girl playing music with her friends!" She all but yelled.

Tohma looked her square in the eye. "You are as much a part of this band as the rest of us. In a month when this tour is over, you'll be in the studio with Bad Luck recording. Let the media say what they like, they'll get bored eventually. You are still joining Bad Luck aren't you?"

Kagome shifted her weight and nibbled on her bottom lip. Tohma new this was her way of dealing with indecision and sighed. "I'm not sure anymore Tohma. I really don't want to cause them any trouble by doing it."

Tohma put his best 'kicked puppy' face into play. "You'd hurt them more by not doing it. Ryuichi is in the same state as Shuichi over this. You'd disappoint them both by changing your mind now."

Sighing, Kagome relented. "Fine, but if I keep getting slagged off, I'll stop."

He pulled her into a hug. "That's all I ask Kagome."

XOX

Ryuichi cornered Hiro while Kagome was talking with Tohma. "Hiroshi, why is Kagome so upset lately?"

"It's because of all the bad media coverage on her." Hiro explained. "We can't even go out on a date and it's getting us both down."

Ryuichi nodded. "Maybe I can get Tohma to arrange a press conference to clear up a few things. It would be an opportune time to announce that Kagome is joining Bad Luck too."

"Wait, when did she agree to Shuichi's proposition?" Hiro questioned. "Last time we spoke about it, she said she was still thinking about it."

Ryuichi fiddled with one of Kumagoro's ears and smiled at the guitarist. "Last night she told Shuichi, but told me and Tohma and Noriko last week!"

Hiro nodded and his face broke out into a huge cheesy grin. "This is fantastic. I won't be away from her when I'm touring now. The last thing I could ever want is to be away from her for months on end, she means too much to me.

Kumagoro patted Hiro on the head. "Shippo told me that you mean a lot to her too. Kagome loves you more than music no da!"

Hiro blushed deeply. "I have to go Ryuichi-san, Kumagoro-san. Please tell K not to worry, I'll be back in about an hour."

XOX

Kagome laced up her boots and pulled her laptop into her lap. It was an hour before the concert began and she needed to fuck about with her latest obsession; an online role-playing game called Runescape (don't own). She logged into her character profile 'RyuSparkly' (insisted by Shuichi when he introduced her to the game) and was immediately assaulted by a level 22 ranger by the name of 'FishKing42'. She chuckled bitterly, knowing it was her own fault for logging out while she was still in the wild. She clicked on her items and changed her weapon from a black scimitar to her black 2 handed sword. The battle was fierce, but the small level 17 warrior known as RyuSparkly prevailed and got to collect the mithril armor, 2 thousand gold coins and black war hammer dropped by the played before he got sent back to village. She gave a maniacal laugh and transported back to the village where she proceeded to sell her new war hammer. "Mwahaha! That's what you get for fucking with a warrior!"

"What are you doing Kagome?" Suguru said as he sat down beside her.

Kagome's fingers flew over the keys, a smile on her face as someone offered her five thousand for her war hammer. "Selling my war hammer."

"Okay." He said and handed her a piece of paper. "Hiro asked me to give you this before the gig tonight, so here I am."

Kagome took the paper from his hands and placed it down beside her. "Cheers Suguru."

It was silent for about a moment before Suguru broke it. "So, what exactly are you playing?"

"It's an online game called Runescape that Shuichi got me addicted to." Kagome replied. "Would you like me to teach you how to play it?"

"Sure!" Suguru said.

The next forty-five minutes where spent teaching Suguru, AKA SpeedyDigits, how to play. The note from Hiro lay forgotten at Kagome's side.

XOX

It was the last song of the night and Kagome sat behind her kit pounding away to the Rage Beat as the crowd went wild for Hiro's solo. She smiled over at him and he gave her a subtle wink. In her opinion, he looked amazing in his leopard print long sleeve tee. Blushing slightly, she noticed that he right wrist ached whenever she bent it a particular was and made a mental note to put her brace on it. Shuichi sang the last lines and both he and the elder singer thanked everyone for coming out before the exited the stage and went to the dressing rooms. Hiro was the only one not there. After relaxing for about half an hour, Kagome went to pick up her laptop when she noticed the forgotten note. Quickly opening it, she gasped and dashed out the door.

_Kagome,_

_Please meet me on our bus after the show, I have something to tell you._

_Hiro x_

Kagome raced down the hall and out the back door of the arena, note clutched in her hand. She ran to the bus and rushed inside, gasping for breath as she saw Hiro sitting there, still waiting for her.

Hiro looked up at her and sighed. "I didn't think you were coming Kagome."

Kagome panted and made her way over to him. "Like I _gasp_ wouldn't come. I _pant _just read it"

He nodded his head and sat her down with him. "I need to talk to you seriously for a moment Kagome."

Her breathing was starting to even out some and she looked over at him. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and focused his attention solely on her. "We've been together for about seven months now right?"

"Give or take a few weeks." Kagome confirmed, not liking the direction this conversation was taking. "Why?"

"Well, I've been doing some thinking lately and I've come to a decision." He said. Taking another deep breath to calm his nerves. "I want you to move in with me."

Kagome looked at him stupidly for a moment before she answered. "I'm sorry what?"

Hiro whined a little. "Please don't make me repeat it love!"

"Wow." Kagome said finally. "I was expecting you to want to break up with me or something, but not this. Um, why?"

He smiled at her and chuckled. "Because I love you Kagome, and I want to be able to see your face every morning. Spending months on a bus with you has only made that clearer. I don't expect you to answer me right away, but at least think about it."

"I would love to Hiro, but it would have to wait until after my birthday in September. I'll be eighteen then and it won't be illegal." She added the last part in nervous humor.

Hiro grinned and hugged her tight. "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I love you Kagome."

Kagome sighed from her place in his arms. "I love you too Hiro."

XOX


	14. Chapter 14

XOX

"Okay Kagome, for the next one I want you to wrap your arms around Shuichi's shoulders from behind, drumsticks in your left hand please. Hiro, I need you to be looking more toward the fan, Suguru you too." The photographer said. "Okay, perfect."

Kagome sighed and did as told. After Tohma had called the press conference to announce Kagome's joining of the band, 'Spin' music magazine called and requested a photo shoot and exclusive interview with the band. For this particular shot, the boys were dressed in casual black shirts and pants, while Kagome was forced to spend hours in hair and makeup. The payoff was amazing. Her black hair was done in soft curls and had baby pink crystals throughout, while her make up was in shades of pink and glitter. The photographer had requested that she be dressed in a baby pink tulle faery dress and sparkly pink wings.

Kagome felt like a complete idiot. "I feel like a complete idiot."

"Just one more shot boys and you can all go." The photographer said.

Kagome growled in Shuichi's ear, earning a snicker from him. "It's not that bad Kagome."

"If he calls me a boy one more time I'm going to hurt him in places he didn't even know he had places." Kagome replied.

"They'll get used to there being a girl in the band eventually. "He said reassuringly.

Kagome sighed, leaning her head against his. "They should be able to tell now seeing as I'm the only one here wearing a dress. And it's pink. I hate pink."

He moved his head and kissed her cheek. "It'll all be over soon."

"Nice pose." The photographer said as he snapped another shot. "Are the two of you close?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yep! She's like the little sister I never had."

"Shuichi, you have a sister." Hiro said.

"Yeah, I know, but she's nothing like Kagome. Maiko is more interested in clothes than music. Hence, the sister I never had." Shuichi said grinning.

XOX

Kagome sighed and sunk into her bed on the tour bus. It had been seven months, but the tour was now over, they had just finished their final show. They were on their way back to Tokyo from Hokkaido and it would take three days. During that time, she had planned to do noting more than sleep, sleep and if she found the time, play with her laptop. It had been exhausting, but had been the time of her life. She wouldn't have changed any of it for the world. It was six months until her eighteenth birthday, and she had yet to tell her uncle that she was planning on moving in with her bandmate and boyfriend, Hiro. Kagome knew that if anyone would protest, it would be Ryuichi. Her mother would be happy, as would her brother, but she couldn't fathom what her uncle's reaction would be. She figured it would hand anywhere between happiness and utter chaos. Hoping for the former, she looked over at Shuichi. "Hey Shu, can I ask you a question?"

Shuichi looked up from his book (a/n: le gasp! Shuichi was reading.). "What's the matter Kagome?"

"What did you parents say when you told hem that you were moving in with Yuki?" She asked.

Shuichi grinned sheepishly. "Here's the thing, I never told them."

"You didn't? Why not?" Kagome said.

"How awkward would you feel going to your parents and saying 'I'm moving in with my boyfriend. In case you didn't catch that, I'm gay'." Shuichi countered.

Kagome blinked. "I wouldn't feel awkward, my mother would support me on any decision I make. It's uncle Ryu that I'm worried about."

Shuichi's face split into a somewhat evil grin. "Why would you be worried Kagome? Are you planning on moving in with Hiro?"

Kagome blushed and bit her lip. Shuichi gasped. "You are aren't you! Oh my god, he's never been this into someone before, I need to go tease him!"

Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. "No you don't Shuichi Shindou! I don't want you to say anything to him about this; we're not cohabiting until I turn eighteen in September. I am trusting you not to say anything to anyone Shu, so promise?"

Shuichi groaned and nodded. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Thank you!" She gave him a hug and lay back down on her bed. "I really don't need anyone to find out about this."

"I understand that, it was a real hassle when people found out that Yuki and I live together. I'm just grateful that my parent's never watch the news." Shuichi sighed, climbing on Kagome's bed with her.

Kagome opened one eye and looked at Shuichi. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Because Suguru coated my bed in mayonnaise as payback for pulling pranks on him through out the tour." He said, pulling the blankets over them both. "And I'm tired so you can share your bed with me tonight."

Kagome nodded and leaned over him to grab Shippo. "Alright then, I don't mind sharing."

Shuichi waved one arm tiredly for a moment, before letting it plop down around Kagome's waist. "You know…_yawn…_it's so lucky that we're bestest buddies or else…_yawn…_Hiro would have my head for holding you like this."

"Yep." Kagome yawned too. "You're lucky you're my bestest ever friend or else _I'd_ have your head for holding me like this. The only other person who I've slept with like this is Tatsuha, but that was when we were younger."

Shuichi gave an involuntary shudder. "He scares me."

"Why? He's nothing but a big teddy bear. So much like Eiri." Kagome said, her eyes closing.

Shuichi closed his eyes too and snorted. "Yuki is not a teddy bear, he can be vicious when he wants."

"Yeah when he wants." Kagome replied, yawning once more. "Most of the time he's really sweet though, and he's completely in love with you."

"And I him." Shuichi replied. "Night Kags."

"Night Shu." She said, before succumbing to darkness.

XOX

Kagome sighed as she loaded the last basket of clean laundry into the dryer. She had been at the Laundromat for three hours already and had managed to get five out of six bags of laundry washed, dried and folded. Ryuichi had told her that she shouldn't worry about it and that he could call someone to take it out for them. Kagome being Kagome, had insisted on some normalcy and proceeded to hop into the car and take all of the dirty laundry to the Laundromat and do it herself. This was her second day back in Tokyo and already she was starting to feel relaxed. Pulling a box of green tea pocky from her bag, she slipped her headphones back on her head and picked up her book. It was really reaching its peak and she wanted to finish at least this chapter before she went home. Sitting on the ledge designed to fold laundry with pocky in her mouth and head bopping to an unknown beat, she felt completely content. That was until someone grabbed her waist and pulled her forward.

"What the fuck are you – Koga!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw her old friend grinning at her devilishly.

Koga pulled her headphones off her head and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Kagome, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, it's been years! What are you doing here? In a laundromat of all places?" She asked, happily beaming at her childhood friend.

"Doing my laundry." He replied.

"Don't be pedantic Koga, I haven't seen you in like eight years and this is the greeting I get?" She pouted.

Koga chuckled at her. "Of course! Hey, are you busy right now? I'd love to catch up with you."

Kagome put her stuff in her bag and grabbed her clean laundry. "Let me put this in the car and then would you mind waiting for a few moments while my laundry dries?"

"I don't mind waiting, it'll only be a few moments right?" She hopped off the counter and over to the dryer to check the time. "Okay, by the time I put this in the car, it should be done and then we can go get coffee or something."

Koga nodded. "No problem."

Kagome took the laundry out to the car and placed it inside, letting the driver know that he didn't have to sit in there and wait and that he could head home after she brought out the last basket of laundry, because she was popping out to catch up with an old friend. He smiled and thanked her. Walking back into the laundromat, Kagome pulled the clean clothes out of the dryer and began to fold them, placing each article of clothing into the basket as she went. "So, how did you recognize me so quickly?"

"I've been sitting here watching you for like half an hour, trying to figure out if it was really you or not." Koga said.

"What gave me away?" Kagome asked, taking extra care to place Kumagoro's pyjamas to one side. Ryuichi would be really upset if they got ruined.

"It was the strangest thing actually." Koga chuckled. "But the way you swing your legs when you listen to music and eat pocky is completely different from how you do it normally. When I saw you doing that, I knew it was you. How did you know who I was?"

"You're the only Japanese person I know that has ice blue eyes." Kagome said, packing up the last of the clothes. "Alright, I'm ready to go are you?"

"Yep, do you have any problem with motorbikes, because if you do, we can walk." Koga asked, picking up her basket of laundry.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. I just have to drop this basket off in the car and then we can go."

The pair walked to the car and Kagome placed the basket in the back seat before smiling at the driver. "There we go. Have a good afternoon off Ryusuke."

"Thank you Sakuma-san, I will." He said before driving away.

"Just let me call my uncle and we're all set." She said to Koga before pulling out her phone. She dialed the number of the house and waited. "Uncle Ryu? Remember my friend Koga?…yeah the one that moved to Texas of all places, well we sorta bumped into eachother at the laundromat and now we're going out for coffee…yeah alright, I'll ask him." Kagome turned to her companion with a smile. "Uncle Ryu wants to know if you feel like joining us for dinner tonight."

"I'd love to." Koga replied.

"Yeah he said okay…of course I will…love you too bye." She hung up and looked at Koga. "So, where do you want to go for coffee?"

"Not sure, I've just moved back last week so I don't know anywhere really." Koga explained, leading Kagome toward his bike.

"There's this one place that Shu and I usually go to for bubble tea, if you want to go there." Kagome said.

Koga nodded and offered her a helmet before sliding on his bike. "Sounds great. You ever been on one of these before?"

Kagome slipped on behind his with practiced ease. "Yep, I'm on these a lot."

"Really? Whose?" He asked as he started it up.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into him. "My boyfriends."

XOX

"So, why did you leave for Texas Koga? Kagome was very sad when you left." Ryuichi asked, taking a bite of his dessert.

"My dad's company transferred him there so we had to move." Koga explained. "I didn't want to go but I had no choice. I missed you all so much."

Kagome sighed. "It has really hard after you left Koga, I cried every day for like a month. In all honesty, I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me when you stopped writing."

Koga put an arm around her. "I could never forget you Kagome, you were my best friend. And I'm sorry that I stopped writing. After Dads Company struck it rich, he sent me to private school and I didn't have the time for anything any more."

"That's okay, I understand." Kagome smiled at him. "So, why are you back? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well, in the States, we finished school last summer, and because I wanted to study at Tokyo U, I had to wait for the new year to start before I could go, so I came back early and decided to see if I could find you again." He explained. "Then I saw you in the laundromat and bam! I got my buddy back!"

Ryuichi laughed. "That's awesome for you! I know that I'm happy you're back Koga, to be truthful, you're like the only one of Kagome's friends that I really liked. The people she went to school with were weird, especially that Inuyasha boy that she dated for a while."

Koga gave Kagome a horrified look. "You and that dog, are you kidding me? Please tell me he's not that boyfriend that you was talking about!"

Kagome blushed and whapped Koga on the arm. "Hell no, me and Inuyasha broke up ages ago! I haven't seen him since before the tour started."

"Tour?" Koga said. "What tour?"

"Are you serious? Do you not read the newspaper?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I told you that I only got back last week."

"You remember Uncle Ryu's friend Tohma?" Kagome said.

Koga nodded. "The one that used to play with us?"

"That's the one. Well, just after you left, he and I started a band." Ryuichi said. "We got pretty big too."

Kagome snorted. "Try best in Japan."

"Seriously? Wow, I guess I owe you a belated congratulations then." Koga grinned. "Anyway, on with the story."

"Right. Well, about a year ago a band came onto the scene with the potential to become the next Nittle Grasper." Kagome said.

"What's a Nittle Grasper?" Koga asked.

"That's the name of my band." Ryuichi said. "Kagome and Sota came up with it."

"Anyway, the name of the band was Bad Luck. Tohma signed the to NG, the record company he started after Nittle Grasper broke up, and they're getting pretty big too." Kagome explained. "Well, about eight months ago Tohma decided that the two bands were going to do a tour together and wanted me to do drums for it. So, we spent the last seven months touring Japan and we got back yesterday."

"You have done a lot since I left haven't you?" Koga smiled.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, the tour went great and Shuichi decided that he liked me so I'm the only female member of Bad Luck now."

"And Shuichi is…?" Koga asked.

"Lead singer. He's like Uncle Ryu's twin. You should see them together." Kagome laughed. "It becomes an all out idiot party."

"Hey! I thought you loved me Kagome!" Ryuichi pouted.

Kagome offered the cherry from her untouched cake to him. "I do love you Uncle Ryu, you should know that you mean the world to me."

"KAGOME!"

Kagome turned her head and leapt up in time to receive a world class glomp attack from Shuichi. "Shu, how are you?"

Shuichi got up and pulled Kagome up with him. "Good! I missed you Kagome!"

Kagome patted him on the head. "You only saw me yesterday Shu. Why aren't you at home with Eiri?"

"Yuki is working and said to go bug Hiro so I did and now I'm here!" Shuichi yelled.

Kagome looked around and spotted the red head locking up Shuichi's car. "That's good, would you like to join us? We've already eaten, but there is someone I want you to meet."

Shuichi nodded and looked to the door that Hiro had just came in through. "Hiro! Come over here!"

Hiro smiled and made his way over to them, dropping a kiss on Kagome's cheek. "Hey beautiful, didn't expect to see you here."

Kagome blushed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

The trio walked back to their table. Kagome climbed into the booth next to Koga and Hiro too the seat beside her while Shuichi sat on the other side. Kagome grinned. "Guys this is Koga, we've been friends since we were in diapers. Koga, this is Hiro and Shuichi, my friends and bandmates." She pointed them out respectively.

Koga offered his hand to each. "Nice to meet you both."

XOX


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome was having a lazy day. She had just gotten up, it was midday, and she just couldn't be bothered to get dressed so she was walking around in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Failing to notice her uncle and his company in the adjoining living room, she was belting out a random song at the top of her lungs. "Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good-"

'_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream, I'm doing you all night, scratches all down my back to keep me right on. Hey! You're a crazy bitch-"_

She picked up her cellphone from the counter and flicked it open. "Hey Shu, I was just thinking about you."

"**How did you know it was me?"** Shuichi said.

Kagome giggled and put a couple of pop tarts in the toaster. "My phone plays Crazy Bitch when you call. What are you up to today?"

"**I'm am planning on doing nothing."** He replied. **"How about you?"**

"I am going to eat my breakfast and then whatever comes to me, comes to me." Kagome said. "I'm thinking something along the lines of heading to the mall and just hanging out. You in?"

Shuichi gave a snort. **"When ain't I? Should we call Hiro and Suguru?"**

"If you want, I don't mind." She switched her phone to her other ear and walked into the living room, spotting her uncle and stopping. "Shu, we have company, I gotta go."

"**Call you later then and we can arrange out outing."** Shuichi said. **"Bye!"**

She closed her phone and smiled sheepishly at the people, and at Ryuichi who was trying oh so hard not to laugh at her misfortune. "Hi, I don't know you yet."

The man closest to Ryuichi smiled gently at her. "Hello there, I'm Kaname and I'm here to see Sakuma-san about a show for MTV we have in the works. Won't that be fun!"

"Hello Kaname-san." Kagome said and tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face. "I am not a five year old and would appreciate if you didn't speak to me as though I was such."

The woman by his side snickered. "Please excuse my associate, he's a bit thick headed. I'm Kaira, you must be Kagome."

"Nice to meet you Kaira, you're right I am Kagome." Kagome said politely. "So Uncle Ryu, what show are they doing?"

Ryuichi was bouncing in his seat. "They want to do a day in the life thing starring me! It's going to be so much fun! There'll be camera's all over the house and they're going to follow me all day long!"

Kagome nodded and picked up her dirty plate and cellphone. Flicking it open, she dialed a number on her way to the kitchen. Sighing out of relief when it answered, she began to speak. "Hey Koga, it's me. Listen, I need a favour…"

XOX

Kagome sat in the mall by herself. Fortunately, she wasn't famous enough to be noticed, so she was just wearing black jeans and a T-shirt that had a monkey on it saying 'cheeky bitch'.

'Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so go-'

Kagome flipped her phone open. "Hey Shu were are you?"

"**Look behind you."** He said before hanging up.

Kagome turned around and saw them all standing and grinning at her. "Hey guys, how you be?"

"I be great Kagome!" Shuichi yelled and gave her a hug.

Hiro kissed her cheek. "Fine thank you sweetheart."

"I'd be better if I didn't let this idiot dress me." Suguru said, indicating to the outfit he was wearing and then Shuichi. "He came bursting into my room, screaming something about the mall and crazy bitch." He ran a hand across his face. "I don't know I was sleeping."

"Hey that's okay, I woke up to random people from MTV." Kagome grinned.

"Was that the company?" Shuichi asked, plopping down next to her on the bench.

Kagome nodded. "Unfortunately. They want to do some day in the life thing with Uncle Ryu, so I'm moving in with Koga for a week or so. The one guy spoke to me like I was a fucking five year old or something."

"You're moving in with Koga?" Hiro asked.

"Yep! It's going to be like old times." Kagome said happily. "I can't wait!"

"You know that you could stay with me right?" He said, feeling slightly put out.

She picked up on it and stood up to hug him. "Its nothing like that, its just, I haven't seen Koga in like years and then he just pops up again. I want to spend some time with him."

"Yeah I can understand that." Hiro sighed. "But still, if you change your mind, my door is open."

"And mine!" Shuichi yelled.

"Question." Suguru said to Kagome. "Why does your phone play Crazy Bitch when Shuichi calls?"

"Because he's a crazy bitch." Kagome replied. "I have songs for everyone. When my mum calls it's Momma by My Chemical Romance, for Tatsuha it's Superman's Dead my Our Lady peace-"

"Who is Our Lady Peace and why that song?" Shuichi asked.

"American band and Tatsuha had a Superman thing when he was a kid. It's more of an inside joke." Kagome explained. "For Hiro it's Want You Bad by another American band called the Offspring and for my friend Miroku it's Lips of an Angel by Hinder."

"Why that one?" Suguru asked. "Isn't that about cheating?"

"Okay one; it's not about cheating. The guy is singing about his dead girlfriend and things he regretted never telling her (a/n: Seriously, think about it) and two; because that man has to have lips of an angel because I've never met a girl that could turn him down." She said.

"Even you?" Hiro said grinning.

Kagome laughed. "Even me. I was the first person he tried a pick up line on and I just ran my finger up his chest and said where and when. He turned bright red and began sputtering excuses. I laughed so hard that day! Okay! I need some serious retail therapy, so who's with me!"

XOX


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome sniffled and Shuichi handed her a tissue. It was a few days into their vacation and the pair were sitting in Koga's apartment watching their favourite show together. The door went and Koga and his roommate Naraku walked in. Koga took one look at the crying friends and sighed. "Why do you keep watching it if you know it makes you cry?"

Kagome wiped a few tears away and looked at him. "Because it's such a good show!"

"And Haruto Asou is a really hot character." Shuichi added.

Kagome nodded. "That too."

"How can you get so upset over a TV show?" Naraku asked, taking a seat on the chair opposite them.

"Because it's so sad to watch how Aya struggles with her disease. You know that this is based on a true story." Kagome replied. More tears fell as she watched Aya struggle to get out of bed and to the bathroom. "She tries so hard, but…but…" She clung to Shuichi as the pair of them began to bawl like children.

Naraku and Koga exchanged looks and pulled a weeping person up off the sofa each. "Come on, we're going out." Naraku said.

"But, it's not over yet." Shuichi said, wiping some of the tears away.

Koga sighed as he forced Kagome into her coat. "It's a DVD Shuichi, you can come over and watch I later."

XOX

"I'm not running from you. Kill. Break me down, bury me, bury me. I am finished with you! Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me all I wanted was you! I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change." Kagome screamed into the microphone. The foursome were at the karaoke bar not to far from Koga and Naraku's apartment. "I know now this is who I really am. Inside I finally found myself, fighting for a chance. I know now, THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM! Kill. Break me down, bury me, bury me. I am finished with you, you, you. Look in my eyes…you're killing me, killing me all I wanted was you. Kill. Break me down, break me down, break me down. What if I wanted to break? What if I, what if I?"

The whole bar began to applaud as she took a small bow and left the stage. She ran over to her table and was glomped by Shuichi when she was halfway there. "Oh my god Kagome you were awesome!"

"Yeah Kagome, your voice hasn't changed at all." Koga said. "Hey, how is your family doing?"

"Good, Sota is still in school, Momma is doing good and Grandpa's still crazy." Kagome replied. She took a sip of her coke and suddenly grinned. "Crazy thought, but are you and Naraku busy for the next few days?"

Naraku shrugged. "Not really."

"I'm not doing anything, why?" Koga said.

"Well, I kinda miss my family." Kagome said. "And I thought that maybe the four of us could go on a quick trip back to our home town. I know that there would be some people who would kill to see you again. And about two years ago, I found my birth mother."

"Really?" Koga said. "Well, what's she like?"

"Koga she is so wonderful! She was my head teacher at my old high school, and it would be hard not to tell we were related. Kikyo and I look strikingly similar."

"I am so in!" Koga said happily. "I haven't seen everyone in years!"

"You in Shu?" Kagome asked the hyperactive singer.

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! Do you want to bring Hiro along with us?"

"That's a really good idea." Kagome said and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll call him now!"

"Who's Hiro?" Naraku asked. He was one of those people who could care less about recent pop culture.

"He's the guitarist for Shuichi's and Kagome's band also Kagome's boyfriend." Koga said. "He's a nice kid."

"He's the same age as you Koga." Kagome said. "And he's in. Suguru is busy so he can't make it, but I'll have to call Uncle Ryu and let him know. Chances are he'll want us to take K with us."

"No way is he coming!" Shuichi shouted. "We're adults, we don't need bodyguards!"

Naraku sighed. "If it would make you feel any better, I have a friend that works as a bodyguard on the side that could probably accompany us."

"That sounds better than bringing K along." Shuichi said. "Okay, well I have to go home to pack an overnight, but we'll all meet up at Koga's place at eight tomorrow morning."

The other three nodded.

XOX

The alarm clock was screaming in her ear and the sun was annoyingly bright. Kagome Higurashi knew right off the bat that this was going to be a long day. She sighed and turned off the alarm clock, before reaching across the bed to shake Hiro awake. "Get up you big lummox, we have to get ready."

Hiro stirred before his steel grey eyes opened. He smiled at Kagome before climbing out of bed and walking out into the hall toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, slipping her bathrobe over her pyjamas. "I was going to use that!"

All she got was a shrug from Hiro's T-shirt clad shoulders as he disappeared into the bathroom. Giving a soft growl, she sauntered into the living room to call Ryuichi and remind him that she was going to be out of town for a few days. She paused on her way to her charging cellphone as she say someone knew spread out across the couch. It was most definitely a guy, but his long lavender hair was splayed out across the arm or the sofa with his right arm covering his eyes. Shrugging, Kagome finished walking to her phone. Picking it up and dialing the number to her permanent house. After a short conversation with Ryuichi, It turns out that he forgot, she walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Pouring herself a mug, she walked out of the kitchen, only to have it stolen from her. "Hey!"

Koga grinned at her wolfishly. "Lover boy's done in the bathroom so it's all yours now."

Kagome scowled and walked into her room to grab some clothes for the day and gave Hiro, who was sitting on the bed towel drying his hair, a quick kiss on her way out. She stepped into the bathroom and peeled off her clothes before turning in the shower. She stepped in one it had tempered and instantly relaxed. It took her a whole fifteen minutes to get herself squeaky-clean and another ten to dress. She had chosen the black leather pants that Hiro had brought her to protect her incase they crashed while they were out on his bike and an old band tee that once belonged to her uncle. Kagome knew it was old by the name of the band that was on the front. 'Echo and the Bunnymen' hadn't been around for years! With a final sigh, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, dumped her laundry in the hamper and exited the bathroom, passing Naraku on the way out. She walked into the living room to see that the lavender haired guy from earlier was up. "Good morning, who are you?"

He gave her a grin. "Hakudoshi, I'm one of Naraku's friends. You're Kagome right? I saw you on stage in Yokohama, you are amazing! Can I have your autograph?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times before laughing. "You're a really funny man, but sure I'll give you an autograph if that's what you really want."

He nodded quickly and held out a notebook and a pen. "You know how to spell my name right?"

Kagome nodded and wrote him a quick note. She handed it back to him with a grin. "Thanks!"

Hakudoshi grinned and looked down at the page.

'_Hakudoshi,_

_Thanks for being the first person to ask for my autograph and thanks for coming with us on this trip, you're really funny and I like you lots already!_

_Kagome x_

He gave a very good impression of a fangirl and began to talk to her animatedly. Oh he was going to be the envy of all the guys at his gym! Kagome was very hot at the moment, and all of the other trainers just adored her!

Hiro walked in from the kitchen and was hit by a wave of unreasonable jealousy. Kagome was sitting exceptionally close to someone that he didn't know. He shook his head. He was being stupid, Kagome loved him. Smiling, he walked over. "Hey guys, Shuichi's running late and asked if we could pick him up on the way."

The pair looked over to him and Hakudoshi nodded. "I'm driving, so just give me the directions."

"Well, is everyone ready? I'd like to be on the highway soon." Koga said from the corner of the room. "And I want to stop somewhere for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll go get my boots on and you can get Naraku and we'll go." Kagome said. "Hiro, do you think you could get our bag in the car while I quickly call Uncle Ryu one more time to remind him again?"

Hiro nodded and grabbed their bag in one hand and his jacket in the other. He slipped his shoes on and headed out the door with Naraku and Hakudoshi following him.

Koga stayed behind to wait for Kagome and to lock up the apartment. "Yes Uncle Ryu, I will tell them…this is the third time I told you about this…yes we have a bodyguard…okay…love you too…bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if he's senile."

Koga gave a laugh and handed Kagome her boots. "He's just crazy. Do you have your helmet?"

Kagome nodded and began to lace up her boots. "Yeah, it's on the back of the bike."

"Alright, lets go." Koga said, locking up behind them.

XOX

i am currently working on the next chapter. however i am not posting till i get at least 10 reviews.

also you can vote on who is going to show up at kagome's house.

sesshomau

inuyasha

miroku

sango

kikyo

other (my choise and it could be anyone, basically the wild card)


	17. Chapter 17

The group had stopped at a mall to rest up before they continued to go to kagome's home town. They had decided to split up in groups, Hiro, kagome, and Shuichi split up and went over to a book store just down the corner, while Hakudoshi, Kouga, and Naraku went to go to an arcade.

Kagome and Shuichi were looking over the books in curiosity before their eyes caught something. Smirking slightly they snuck off when Hiro wasn't paying attention. Both snickering all the while as they read its contents. Secretly sneaking glances at the unsuspecting guitarist.

Their eyes were filled with mirth with ideas they could use with the help of this book. They just had to have it, but they couldn't let the rusty red haired boy know what they were doing, it would ruin everything. to make sure he couldn't see what they were doing, kagome went to go talk to him while shuichi disappeared.

"Hiro, how do you think my friends are going to react to me just randomly popping in?" she stated.

Hiro merely chuckled at her, "they'll be happy to see you love. What do you plan on doing during that 'For Real life' show being aired by MTV? I know you're going over to Kouga's, but what do you plan to do once you get there?"

Kagome put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well I plan on playing a few games, watching some movies, and maybe calling over a few old friends I haven't seen in a while."

Then a dark look came on her face, but as soon as it was there it was gone and her happy go lucky smile was back on.

"So Hiro-kun, what do you plan on doing during the 'For Real Life' show." Kagome asked.

"I don't know love, but I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out to dinner tonight." He asked suggestively.

"Why Hiro-kun I would-"

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it-_

"Yes shu-chan?"

"**Everything is set and ready to go! Come on now, we will commence on operation: PHB when we get back to the studio. But for now we need to get ready and go. The others are ready to continue on to your home town. We need to go now so you and lover boy hurry up!"**

"K, coming shu-chan!" kagome replied.

The raven haired girl turned to Hiro and gave him a quick kiss, "of course Hiro, I would love to go out with you tonight." She didn't even give him a chance to respond; she just grabbed his hand and dragged him off back to the van

XOX

"There you two are! We were just about to leave without you too!" teased Kouga. He just chuckled when kagome blew him a raspberry and hopped into the car behind her boyfriend. This caused everyone to chuckle slightly at her childishness

The car revved up and took off down the highway. Kagome and Hiroshi chatting quietly with one another along the way neither noticed the knowing glances sent their way, but even if they did they wouldn't care.

"So, where do you want me to take you on our date tonight? Or do you want me to choose where we go so it would be a surprise for you?" asked the guitarist.

Kagome's head rested comfortably on his shoulder, "Anything you want is good to me. Why don't you surprise me with something, I'd really like that." She answered, her eyes sliding shut. With her eyes close she didn't see Hiro's foxish grin. Kagome opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend, silently wondering what she did for the kamis to give her such a gift. Coco met steel grey and they slowly moved closer, their lips merely centimeters apart…

But then shuichi glomped kagome and bounced around on her like a giddy child, effectively ruining the moment between the two.

"Kagome, Ryuichi told me that you used to right your own songs. Could you sing some for us to help pass the time away? Pleeeeeeaaaaassssseee?" the pink haired boy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry shu-chan but-" then kagome saw all the hopeful looks from the others. Sighing kagome quickly thought of what songs to sing. When the right ones came to mind, she started singing in her soft melodic voice.

(I did not write these songs. They are the songs for the opening credits and ending credits to the Inuyasha shows.)

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel._

In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes.

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

Everyone within the car listened to her voice in a trance. Her voice that was so soothing and inspirational. The gentle heavenly chiming of her melodic voice just entranced you, took over your being and made it so that the only thing on your mind was her and that heavenly sound she could create.__

People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but--

For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end.

Her voice was weaving beautifully with every note she sang, not even remotely off key one a single note as everything flowed with elegance and precision as she masterfully went into the next song.

_I want to change the world  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
Change my mind  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
It's wonderland_

You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,  
and you keep on searching  
as you wander.  
In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow  
I can't believe anything, and close my ears.  
When I met you, I found my true place in life.  
An innocent kindness is right here.  
And so we awaken...

I want to change the world  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
then I can fly anywhere.  
Change my mind  
I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future  
without losing my passion.  
It's wonderland

We keep swimming the same world  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
All of us bear the same worries  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here  
gazing at you.

I want to change the world  
If you accept my gaze as I watch over you  
_and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.  
Change my mind  
I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.  
Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.  
It's wonderland_

I want to change the world  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
Change my mind  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.  
It's wonderland

And with that, kagome's musical performance was done, leaving everyone to hope that she would continue to sing for them. When Kouga turned to ask her to sing another song he saw her looking out the window in thought. It was obvious that the songs she sang made her think about something, and from the glint in her eyes, the ice blue eyed boy could tell that it had to do with her past.

His own eyes darkening in thought when he remembered all that they had went through, all the pain and… what was the point in thinking such thoughts now? The past was behind them and they needed to move forward. In this new start they had gained they needed to make the best of it. not wallow in self pity and contempt, but he could understand where she was going with it, and why it was so hard for her to get over what had happened to her. her life was much more harsh then his, then most people, he seriously doubted that there could be anyone but Naruto who shared the exact same pain as her.

When Hiro tried to snap her out of her trance Kouga shook his head no, "Leave her alone right now, kagome just needs to think about some things, she'll snap out of it eventually. You should never try to get kagome to go back to reality when she is like this," Kouga stated.

"Why?" Hiro asked in shocked surprise.

"Unless you want something to get broken I wouldn't do it. she react badly to someone she isn't used to trying to have any contact with her when she is in this kind of state. You're her boyfriend, and shuichi is her best friend, that's why she felt comfortable enough to go into such a stat of deep thought. Because she knows you wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she doesn't completely trust you, almost, but just not quite there yet." Was his answer.

"What do you mean by that?" shuichi asked.

Kouga just shook his head, "Not my story to tell, she will fill you in on it when and if you prove trustworthy enough to know, but for now be proud of the fact that she already has such loyalty and faith to you as she does now, there are people who have known her their whole lives and kagome didn't trust them nearly as much, her trust is a hard thing to gain, but easy to loose." Was all he said before he turned his head around and looked out the window, it was obvious he too was lost in thought.

(Just so you know, kagome, Hiro, and shuichi are in the back of the car which is really a van, or jeep, or whatever you want it to be, it just has to be large and spacious so they can all fit more then comfortably in there. Anyway, Hakudoshi id driving and Kouga is sitting in the passenger seat.)

They drove for thirty more minutes before they finally pulled up at Higurashi shrine. Stepping out of the car, they made sure that everything was in order before Hiro put his arm around kagome's waste and they walked up the steps. But then kagome stopped half way, causing everyone to look at her in surprise and concern.

Her bangs were covering her eyes and her lips were in a thin line.

"Kags, what is it?" Kouga asked, worry clear in his voice.

She only said two words, and those two words made the blue eyed boy pale in realization.

"They're here"….


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	19. horrible news

Horrible news.

My mom's computer is acting like a total dushbag and is deciding not to work. My mom says that until the computer is fixed or until she gets a new one that she is going to take MY laptop!!!!!! So now any updates will be far and in between……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… if I update ever again. So my loyal readers, please do not hate me, and know that I will be back…………………………………………………………………………………………………….someday…………………….


	20. FUCK YOU!

**HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH TRASH ABOUT YUKI-CHAN!!!!!! LITSTEN AND LITSTEN GOOD!!!! YOU BETTER HOPE TO EVERY FUCKING GOD YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT KNOW YOU NAYCHAN444 BECAUSE IF I DO I AM GOING TO GO STRAIGHT UP GANTSA ON YOUR ASS YOU LOWDOWN, COCKSUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SKANK!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!! AND I BET YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SOME CLASSLESS, STD RIDDLED, WHORE, WHO HATES THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IS BETTER THEN YOU ARE AND EVER WILL BE!!!!!**

**AND ABOUT THE OVEN, BET YOU TRIED IT YOURSELF AND THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T WORK!!!!! AND HEARS A LITTLE TIP FOR YOU!!!!!! CUT YOU THIGHS!!!! IT'S EASIER TO HIDE THE SCARS!!!**

**As for the other's who has stood loyally by yuki's side, I am working on the next chap for project perfection at this moment. And thank you for knowing that yuki actually has talent unlike some insecure 2 dollar whore that thinks she's all that!!!! **


	21. im so sorry

I am so sorry!!!!! I know I promised to update soon but I simply don't have enough time with test and projects coming up. I just started typing up the next chapter and I will post it when I get the money to by a flash drive. Since my mom I sharing my lap top till she gets her own computer I don't want her snooping around and reading my stories since, well I'm starting to right some fics that have lemons and I don't want her to read it. so every time I update I delete the file. Meaning if I want to do something else with it I have to type it up all over again, and I need a flash drive that holds a lot of memory because I have a lot of file to put on. So I will finish typing the chap when I get a flash drive and can safely do my stories without my mom finding out.


	22. I don't give a fuck bitch

**I don't give a fuck what you have to say about my fics Desert Tree, you say Sesshomaru would never take kagome as his sister!!! Well guess what!!!!! This is called FAN ****FICTION**** for a damn reason!!!!! I don't give a flying shit what you got to say!!!! If I want to write Sesshomaru tap dancing in a frilly pink Toto singing 'hit me baby one more time' I will do it mother fucker!!!! Oh and for those wondering what Desert Tree said here is the review.**

_Unfortunately, we couldn't even get past the first large chunk of text. Seriously, this is strange and gross. "Waht" were you thinking? Do you want the world to suffer "to"? First, Sesshoumaru wouldn't make Kagome his sister or let any of his people teach her how to use weapons. The drinking blood thing is just disgusting and weird, though we suppose it's as good a way as any to give Kagome UBER-POWERS that she didn't have before. We can't have her, I dunno, be herself or anything._

The premise is pretty much wrong, too, since we're sure you're going to take Hiei and Kurama totally out of character to pull it off. Good luck with that.

**And here's a tip…… SPELL CHECK BITCH!!!!!!!!!**


	23. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
